Endangerment
by Antique2rose
Summary: Sequel to Entrapment. Story two. More ghosts are being taken. looking deeper into the mystery. Daniel and Carolyn's relationship grows and evolves.
1. Chapter 1

_I own no rights to the Ghost and Mrs. Muir_

Chapter 1

After the escapades with ice cream earlier in the evening, Daniel and Carolyn were cuddled together in bed.

The next morning she pleasantly awoke to having her husband's arm draped around her waist. But there was also something else. She listened.

'_Is..is Daniel snoring?_' She wondered and continued to listen. A small snoring noise was emitting from a sleeping Daniel next to her.

'_I thought that ghosts didn't sleep, did they?_' She laid her arm on his and moved her fingers through the soft curls on his forearm. He stirred and drew her closer to himself. It felt nice to Carolyn and she wondered if it would be best to let him alone for a few minutes. While still asleep, Daniel nuzzled her neck. The sensation gave her tingles and she released a sigh.

'_This isn't fair. He's asleep_!' Carolyn drew a deep breath and attempted to roll over and face him. He wouldn't release his lover's hold on her midsection.

"Daniel. Daniel. Wake up." She stroked his arm. "Wake up, Daniel." Her voice was melodic. Under his breath, he murmured unintelligible words and continued to sleep.

Time was now getting away from Carolyn and she really needed to get up. Last resort. She knew where he was ticklish and proceeded to exercise that knowledge. He began to laugh and woke up with a start, pulling his arm back.

"Woman! What do you…" Daniel sat up, looked around, and seemed confused. Uncertainty registered on his expression.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She peered up at him with a smug smile.

"You know that I don't sleep." He yawned and stretched surprising himself. "What the…" He yawned, again.

"I know that you don't sleep, but maybe last night you actually needed it." Carolyn suggested.

"I don't understand. I have never slept in my afterlife. I do not recall going out on watch, either, last night." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his long arms.

"We should talk about that, Daniel, but not at the moment. We need to get up. I need to take a shower. I'm sticky from ice cream." She grinned at him and blew a kiss in his direction.

"Ah, yes. The ice cream." Now he was smiling in recollection of the previous night's fun."An evening like that is worth repeating." Daniel stroked his beard, which was also sticky.

"Maybe later tonight, dear." Carolyn had pulled a robe on and was headed to the bathroom.

Daniel willed himself to be clean and clothed. It was done. He walked downstairs to get a cup of English tea for his wife. He had thought about 'popping' into the kitchen, but didn't want to startle Martha,…again.

After her shower, Carolyn went back into the master cabin to get dressed for the day. She glanced over to the messy, unmade bed, and decided to go ahead and wash the sheets herself. This would avoid having to tell Martha how so much of the sticky product ended up on the bed cloths.

Carolyn smirked as she stripped the bed, remembering the previous evening and how a pregnancy craving turned into something so much more…sensual.

Captain Gregg returned with her tea. She was deep in recollection and didn't hear him enter the room. He could sense her strong emotions and it invoked a desire for her within him. Putting the tea down, he approached her and slipped his arms around the waist of his wife. He discovered that she wasn't wearing much under the robe. Carolyn jumped, but then settled in.

"Do we really need to wait until later for those activities?" He was kissing the back of her neck, which did not make the idea of 'waiting' any easier.

"I should get these into the washer," Carolyn stated while she turned around to face him.

"Very well, my love." He released her reluctantly and watched as she dressed.

"Not fair, Daniel Gregg! All that you have to do is will for your clothes to be on!" She was finishing up and grabbed the bed sheets.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Bringing the tea, he followed her back downstairs and into the kitchen area. The children were already in school, so Martha was there by herself seeing to her morning agenda. After starting the bed clothes in the washer, Carolyn eagerly embraced her tea. The English tea was becoming her favorite since she had discontinued the coffee for her pregnancy.

The doorbell to the cottage rang.

"I'll get it." Martha hurried her way to the front door.

When she returned to the kitchen, her eyebrows were raised.

"We have company, for the both of you. They're in the parlor. I'll make more tea and some coffee."

Carolyn and Daniel gave each other a puzzled look. They were not expecting anyone.

Upon entering the parlor, Daniel suddenly stopped and Carolyn brought a hand up to her mouth. Elroy Applegate stood there with a grin and a salute.

"Seaman Applegate! What the devil are you doing in my home!?" Captain Gregg was terse.

"Oh, dear! He doesn't know, does he?" Elroy became jittery.

"Daniel, stop! There are some things that you don't understand. I haven't had a chance to fill you in." Carolyn was trying to prevent her husband from becoming irate.

Lilly peeked around the corner from the alcove.

Captain Gregg's face softened.

"The girl from the hospital? No, I don't understand any of this." He turned to his wife. Carolyn had hands on her hips, mimicking her husband's common stance.

"Okay. Long story short, Daniel," Carolyn started. "I needed another ghost to try and find you. With Claymore's help, we located Elroy. By that time, the Tanakas entered into the picture and we found out where you were. They suggested the Samurai army portion and Elroy located Lilly, the girl from the hospital. Together they went to Japan and spoke to the Samurai about coming here to free you. As you know, they did and here we are. Oh! I don't want to forget about Mr. Peavy. He really went out of his way to watch over us in your absence, Daniel."

If that was the short version, Captain Gregg wasn't at all sure that he wanted to hear the long one. His mind was trying to wrap itself around the whole thing.

Carolyn placed her hand on Daniel's arm. "Your rescue was a team effort of the Tanakas, Claymore, Lilly, Elroy, and, of course, the Samurai ghost army. We all worked together to free you."

She might as well just served him the whole humble pie on one big plate.

It was one of those rare times that Daniel Gregg was at a loss for words. He sat down in a chair, trying to take it all in.

Lilly approached him.

"Elroy and I went together. He was brave and didn't tremble much at all!" The ghost girl was proud of her jittery friend.

Daniel snickered a little at the thought of Applegate standing before the mighty Samurai ghost army. _'If he didn't run away, that would have been a brave thing to do, indeed,' _ he thought.

He looked over at Applegate, who was still at 'attention' posture.

"At ease, Seaman Applegate." His voice held a normal tone.

Elroy relaxed as much as was possible standing before his Captain.

"My apologies, Miss Lilly, is it? The last time we met, I had not properly asked for your name." The Captain was embarrassed to realize he had forgone his manners at the time.

"That's okay, Captain Gregg. I didn't know your name, either."

He smiled and stood up. Giving her a proper bow he spoke.

"I thank you for all of the help that you have given my family and myself."

She curtsied in return. "You and your family are most welcome, Captain Gregg."

He then turned to Elroy and approached him. The Captain had to clear his throat and tug on his ear.

"I also feel the need to offer you my thanks, Seaman Applegate, as difficult as this may be." He offered Elroy his hand to shake. Elroy shook it with great satisfaction.

"I-I even remembered something that you told us, Captain." Elroy smiled.

"What might that be, Seaman?" Daniel was not through eating humble pie.

"I remembered what you told us about standing between danger and a lady being present."

"And did you do it, Seaman?" Captain Gregg asked.

"He sure did!" Lilly jumped in. "He was standing between me and the whole Samurai army!"

Daniel was genuinely impressed. "Very good, Seaman Applegate. You did the right thing."

Carolyn decided to rescue her husband before he choked on any more humble pie.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and see if Martha has tea ready? Maybe she has a few cookies, too."

"Oh! I almost forgot a message for you, Captain." Elroy had spoken with the Tanakas.

"Well. Spit it out, man!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka told me to ask you to call them. It was important."

"Very well. Now go!" Captain Gregg would need to see if Carolyn had a way to contact them.

Elroy joined the others in the kitchen.

After tea, cookies and pleasantries were exchanged, the odd pair of ghosts decided to be on their way. Lilly had talked Elroy into coming to Bellevue and try to help out in the children's ward with the handicapped young ones. Some of them could see spirits and Elroy might be amusing, if nothing else. Their lives would be less lonely.

—-

Captain Gregg had been keeping an eye on his wife and didn't participate in the kitchen conversation earlier.

"My dear, you have not eaten much at all, yet. Please eat something substantial. I am concerned for you and the child."

Martha joined in. "I have to agree with the Captain, Mrs. Muir. I am going to make you a sandwich and some soup."

"Very good, Martha! I highly agree." Daniel would feed Carolyn by hand if he needed to.

"Sandwich _and soup_? _Both_?" Carolyn was never used to eating very much.

"Yes!" Captain Gregg and Martha said in unison.

Carolyn conceded defeat.

"One more thing. I need the Tanakas' phone number. They want me to call them."

"It's on the list of numbers by the phone in the foyer, Daniel. By the way. I did see an Obstetrician while you were…away. He said that everything seemed fine and I'm taking prenatal vitamins. I have another appointment coming up, soon."

"That is good news, indeed." Daniel needed something else to feed on besides multiple servings of humble pie.

Martha placed a bowl of soup and a sandwich in front of Mrs. Muir at the table. It was accompanied by a look that said _'eat!' _Carolyn knew better than to argue with the housekeeper over this. Between Daniel and Martha, there would be no light meals in her foreseeable future.

—

Captain Gregg went to the phone and called the Tanaka home. Only Mrs. Tanaka was home at the time.

"Captain Gregg-San. We spoke with General Milner from yesterday. Do you remember him?"

"Yes. He wanted to talk with me about what had happened." Captain Gregg started a mental 'to do' list.

"My husband and I spoke with General Milner last night in a debriefing. You will need to do the same. But there is more."

"More? What do you mean?" The Captain inquired. His voice exhibited apprehension.

"I think that the General should explain. It is something that you and your wife should know." Mrs. Tanaka couldn't hide the concern that she was feeling.

Now the Captain was starting to worry. "When can we meet with him?"

"The sooner, the better, Captain-San. Today or tomorrow? May we come to your home?"

"Yes. Let's try for today. Come when it is convenient."

"I will call my husband and he will make arrangements with the General."

"Good."

Carolyn had just come into the room when her husband was ending the call.

"Daniel? What's wrong? You're worried about something. What is it?"

Carolyn's face now shown with her own concern.

"I don't know, yet, love. General Milner and the Tanakas would like to speak with us. I was told that it is important. Something that we needed to know. Thunder rolled above Gull Cottage.

—-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After receiving word that General Milner wanted to meet with Carolyn and Captain Gregg, the arrangements were made.

"I instructed the Tanakas and the General to come over, today. Did you have any appointments, Carolyn?"

"Only with the typewriter." She tried to be light hearted, but Daniel was already focused on the upcoming meeting.

"Have you finished eating, dear?" His concern went back to its original course.

"Not yet…"

"Let us go, then." He escorted her into the kitchen and she felt like a five year old. If he were not already preoccupied and stressed, Carolyn would have had words with him.

—-

Captain Gregg paced the length of the kitchen floor while Carolyn slowly ate the remainder of her sandwich. It was making Martha nervous.

"I think that I will tidy up on the second floor while you two are in here." Martha excused herself.

It took some time, but Carolyn finished eating. It was early afternoon.

"I think that I want to lay down for a little while, Daniel. All of this food is making me drowsy. Would you join me?"

"Always, but you really should sleep. I will stay with you but remain awake. I need to think more."

Carolyn held out her hand to her husband and they made their way up to the master cabin. Daniel noticed that without her usual unending supply of coffee, Carolyn needed more rest. Being with child, he was certain that there would more napping to come.

Martha had already placed crisp clean sheets on their bed along with the blanket and bedspread. They lay down and Daniel pointed to a crochet throw blanket that made its way over to them. They cuddled underneath it and Carolyn dozed off. The Captain continued to turn over the recent events in his mind. '_There must be something more to this. Some reason. But what?'_

The phone rang at Gull Cottage while the Master and Mistress were upstairs. Martha was quick for her age and she picked up just before the second ring, not wanting Carolyn to wake up prematurely.

"Muir residence. Yes. Hello, Mrs. Tanaka. Yes, I'm sure that will be fine. I'll give them the message. Thank you, Mrs. Tanaka. Good-bye."

_—_

A soft knock was heard on the master cabin door. The Captain stirred and popped out to the hall in order to address the matter. A groggy Carolyn was starting to wake up.

"Wait." She was disappointed at Daniel's sudden departure. She soon joined her husband in the hall who was speaking with Martha.

"There you are, Mrs. Muir. I was telling the Captain that the Tanakas called. They will be arriving later this afternoon with the General who is bringing his son. I am preparing a meal that can include the added guests."

"Thank you, Martha." They expressed their gratitude. Captain Gregg was still preoccupied, but wondered why the General would bring his son along. He gave his ear a tug.

"Would you like for Ed and I to take Candy and Jonathan out for dinner and go to the movies? I know that you may want some privacy. With the kids around, that may not happen." Martha was also open to finding an excuse to spend time with Ed.

"Thank you, Martha. That would be most prudent," responded Captain Gregg. Carolyn agreed. The children had become very good at eaves-dropping and neither was sure what to expect from the upcoming visit.

—-

Their guests had arrived later that same afternoon as expected. Martha and Ed had already left with the kids. They were still trying to agree on where to eat that evening. The Tanaka couple arrived along with General Milner and his son who walked with the assistance of a cane. Both wore their military uniforms and the rank difference was noticeable. Introductions were made. The General's son was a younger man by the name of Kevin. He was pleasant looking and his face still carried some boyish features from earlier years.

Debriefing Captain Gregg was first to commence. It was something that he had done before, so it was rather quick but thorough.

Both parties had further questions for one another. Captain Gregg started.

"General Milner. You had remarked to me yesterday that the people responsible for all of this are a rogue group? Could you explain further?"

"What I can give you, Captain Gregg, are puzzle pieces and speculations both on and off the record."

"I see. Please proceed." The Captain was stroking his beard.

"From our investigations, we have learned that there is a rogue group within the military that is conducting work outside of their given authority. They are using personnel and equipment for their own purposes. These people are connected to another group of individuals that are behind the scenes. A group that we have heard referred to as 'Black Veils'. There is little known about them.

"The command structure is dotted by this rogue group of people who work for the main group and they tend to cover their tracks well. Yesterday was the first time that we've been able to apprehend one of them before they had moved on. General Duffy is in custody, but even he is only a pawn. Most of the people that were brought into the facility didn't really know prior to coming in what the assignment would be, including the Tanakas."

Mr. Tanaka took the floor.

"My wife and I are scientists. We did not know that the work we would be doing was on a captured spirit. It goes against our culture and beliefs. We found it very disconcerting to realize that the ghost of Captain Gregg was intended to be subject to experimentation." Mr. Tanaka felt shame knocking at his door.

Carolyn laid her hand on her husband's arm. He gave her a gentle touch with his other hand and their eyes met with a mutual understanding.

"It is not your fault, Tanaka-San. I do not hold you responsible at all. Quite the contrary, I am grateful for all of your help to my family and I. Your honor is retained." Captain Gregg stood and gave them a bow. They stood and bowed in return. Mr Tanaka felt better now that he knew the Captain held no ill will towards them.

Daniel suddenly became alert and he spanned the room as if seeing something.

"What is it, Daniel?" Carolyn already had an idea.

"There is another presence here. Another spirit has come. Show yourself! Materialize this instant!" His voice was loud and demanding.

A young woman materialized. She was attractive and wore vintage, but not old, clothing. The ghost woman walked over and stood by Kevin Milner, who had come to his feet. It was obvious that the two knew each other.

"Who are you?" Captain Gregg asked in a more gentle tone.

"Please. Allow me," the General spoke up. "Her name is Vivian Baker Milner." Carolyn and Daniel took note that she bore the same last name. "She is my son's wife and yes, she is a spirit like yourself, Captain Gregg." His son looked proud of his wife and gave her a smile. She reflected it back.

"Another ghost/mortal couple?" Carolyn was astonished.

"Amazing!" Daniel smiled.

"Yes. Vivian was a Navy nurse stationed at Pearl Harbor. She died on the day of the attack during WW2 but chose not to stay in Hawaii. She came back to the states and haunted a Veteran's hospital still trying help military personnel."

Vivian became corporeal and blushed. Then she took her husband's hand.

"Kevin, here, was seriously wounded in Vietnam about three years ago. Damn guerrilla warfare! He was flown back to the U.S. and met Vivian in the Veteran's hospital. I think that he was smitten right away with her!"

"Dad!" Kevin spoke as if this had not been the first time his father said such a thing. Vivian giggled.

Daniel and Carolyn could not help but smile at the young couple. They knew exactly what it was like. There was also one question that was practically bursting from their shared thoughts.

"May I ask a rather personal question?" Daniel stepped forth.

"I suppose?" General Milner was not sure what to think.

"Are your son and Miss Vivian legally married?" If the ghost had lungs, he would have been holding his breath.

Kevin Milner was quick to answer before his father could speak. "Of course we are!"

Daniel and Carolyn together asked the $64,000 question. "How?!"

"Does she have legal documentation?" Captain Gregg pursued in more detail.

It was something they both wanted to do but had run into many obstacles to try and gain a legal identity for someone who had already died.

General Milner chuckled. "We work for the government. They can give new identities out like playing cards!"

Carolyn blurted out the question. "Can you help us get Daniel a new identity so we can be legally married on this plane of existence?"

"I suppose something could be worked out in that area." He wasn't sure of their problem.

Daniel picked Carolyn up, spun her around and gave her a pleasant kiss.

"We can do it, my love," he whispered, then held her. Tears were forming in Carolyn's eyes.

Their audience awkwardly stared for a moment and realized that this was something dear to their hearts.

"Yes. Of course we can help you with that." The General and his son looked at each other in mutual admiration.

"Thank you, General." Carolyn was still wiping tears from her eyes and sniffling.

"Something else that the two of you should know, Captain Gregg. Mrs. Muir." The General's tone took a serious turn and he drew a deep breath.

Daniel saw the man's trepidation, but was not ready for the impending blow. The General had to drop a bomb the he had no desire to deliver.

"Kevin's wife, Vivian, had a botched attempt to abduct her about a year ago from the same rogue group. They held my son down while.." His voice filled with emotion and the General had to pause before continuing.

"She was able to vanish before they could get ahold of her. They have not made another attempt since, but that doesn't meant that they won't."

General Milner had Daniel and Carolyn's full attention. The couple held hands tightly. Captain Gregg suddenly felt ill-at-ease and the hair on his neck stood up.

"That's not all, I'm afraid. There have been four other known abductions in the past 20 months. All four have been spirit/mortal relationships. We don't believe that this was a mere coincidence. This group may be targeting spirit/mortal couples. With the exception of you, Captain Gregg, none have ever escaped or have been seen again. These numbers are only for the ones that we actually know of. Who knows how many abductions have gone unreported." Milner's voice conveyed his frustrations and he shook his head in grief.

Daniel encircled his arms around Carolyn. She was trembling. This news was upsetting and most frightening. _'Surely, this could not happen again?'_

They had already been through so much.

"You are scaring my wife, General." Daniel grew more protective of her.

"My apologies to both of you, but you need to understand the gravity of the situation."

"We are keeping Kevin and Vivian in a safe house. Very few people know the location.

Carolyn was trying to sort this out. She stepped toward the military man.

"General Milner. I was taken in for a mental evaluation to Bellevue against my will, yet no one knows the doctor that gave the order. The paper trail stopped. It was a dead end. I can't help but believe that our two abductions are related." She gestured toward Daniel and herself.

"You can bet money there's a correlation, Mrs. Muir. If anyone had an inkling of your relationship with Captain Gregg, they would use you to flush him out."

A cold chill ran through the couple.

Claps of thunder could be heard rolling over Gull Cottage and Daniel was scowling. His thoughts over the matter darkened.

The visitors all looked outside for the impending storm.

"What can we do from here, General Milner?" Carolyn made herself a distraction from the possible storm being produced by her husband's wrath.

Daniel interjected. "Is Carolyn still a possible target for these…Blackards?!"

Furrowing his brow, General Milner looked at the couple straight on.

"Anyone in a spirit/mortal relationship should consider themselves in clear and present danger." He was direct and to the point.

More thunder claps were heard along with lightning, wind, and rain that danced angrily through the air. Clouds of darkness were closing in over Gull Cottage.

Visitors once again were at the windows, looking up to the sky.

Captain Gregg was livid. He recalled Carolyn's abduction and imprisonment at the Asylum. The straight jacket, the bruises and the drugs. To say that he held those responsible in contempt was an understatement. Carolyn drew her husband's head down to her own. Soothing thoughts she sent his way, attempting to quell his anger. It did little good. The love of his afterlife and his child were in danger. He dare not look into her eyes. She would surely see his anguish and dread that he was attempting to hide.

—-


	3. Chapter 3

_'I have added to the end of this chapter a secret that I was saving for later. It addresses some concerns about Carolyn's pregnancy.'_

Chapter 3

"General Milner. My wife is carrying our child! They must be kept safe!"

Daniel was making valiant attempts to keep his temper in check, but it was most difficult.

"Yes. I saw that. Wait! What? The child is yours?! How?" The General had his own questions.

"Yes. I assure you that the child is mine. I can't explain exactly how, but it may have something to do with us being married and bonded in the spiritual realm. It is only on this physical plane that we are unwed. We greatly desire that the situation be remedied." Daniel was still quite agitated.

"Let's get that addressed first, then. You'll need a new identity if we put you in a safe house." General Milner retrieved a notepad from his briefcase.

"I don't want to leave Gull Cottage!" Carolyn stepped between the two men. She spoke with tongue in cheek from her agitation.

Daniel motioned for Carolyn to stand down for the moment and he would address that soon.

"I'll start reheating the meal that Martha left." Carolyn sighed and went into the kitchen. The thought of leaving Gull Cottage distressed her more than she let on.

"May I help you, Mrs. Muir?" Mrs. Tanaka would be glad to leave the current discussion. Tension still lingered in the air.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tanaka. That would be fine." She motioned the Asian woman to come into the kitchen.

"What do we need to do for me to have a new identity? Please keep in mind that I would very much desire to keep most, it not all, of my given name." Captain Gregg was hopeful.

"I suggest that you decide on a different first name and use Daniel as your middle name and then keep Gregg as your last name. Many people use their middle name like a first name. We should also go over your family history and see what could be plausible if you want to retain your given last name."

"Very good, General. Let us get these things underway." The Captain had calmed down to some degree.

"I would also like to suggest that if you want to marry, go to one of the U.S. Territories and have it done. For some reason, it's a less complicated route to go. Once we work out the details, I should have your legal identity ready in about a week." General Milner was trying to be helpful having already done this for his son.

Daniel had a place in mind if Carolyn was agreeable to it.

"Do you have any ideas about the blood test that we will need to be married, General Milner? Ghosts do not have blood." The Captain presented him the obstacle.

"We used donor blood for Vivian's test. We can do the same for you, Captain Gregg." The military man seemed quite casual about the matter.

_'Could it really be that easy?'_ the Captain wondered.

—

It was not very long and the meal was ready and waiting. Thankful to their resourceful Martha, the food was excellent as usual. The conversation during the meal was light and a new name for Captain Gregg was decided.

Thaddeus Daniel Gregg. Distant relative to himself, more or less, was going to be the case. A European history that sported his clipped English accent.

"Mrs. Muir. Would you mind if Vivian popped back this coming week to obtain a blood sample from you? She is still a qualified nurse."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Muir. I have drawn blood hundreds of times. I'm sure there won't be a problem." Vivian Milner was a sweet girl.

"That would be fine, Mrs. Milner. Let's set up a time." Carolyn was now entertaining the idea that maybe now they could finally be married on this plane.

"Please. Call me Vivian." She gave Carolyn a lovely smile.

—

The evening was winding down and the drive ahead for the visitors was considerable. Arrangements were made for further contact and good-byes were being said. Martha and the children were home now as well.

The Captain and Carolyn were tucking Candy and Jonathan into bed for the night. Bringing the covers up to their chins had become a nightly ritual. It brought comfort to the children and also themselves.

"It sure feels good to have you back home, Captain! We really missed you! Jonathan was excited but also fighting back a stray yawn.

"Yeah. The house is never the same when you're not here. It's sad. The house is sad when you're gone, Captain." Candy was fighting those yawns, too.

"I have very much missed not being here with my family. It felt like a long time away. Far too long."

They closed the door to the children's room and walked hand in hand to the master cabin. Carolyn quickly brushed her teeth and went in.

Together, Carolyn and Daniel sat in bed and went over the day's events.

"I really don't want to leave Gull Cottage and move into a safe house, Daniel. What about the children? How can we just uproot them?" Carolyn snuggled into her husband's open arms. "No more night watches on the widow's walk, Daniel. It's too dangerous."

"I must agree, love. For the time being, my night watches will need to be curtailed. Let us address one thing at a time. Perhaps we could concentrate on making me legal and getting us properly married. Then, I could accompany you in public as your husband." A smile came to his face at the thought of being her husband in the public eye.

"Where would we get married? A wedding in a U.S. territory? I wouldn't know where to begin?" She sounded fretful, but it was just the opening that Daniel was hoping for.

"I have an idea, my love."

"Tell me what you have in mind." She grinned at him with anticipation.

"Imagine this, if you will, darling: an old Spanish town in the Caribbean where historical ornate buildings line narrow blue slate brick roads. Warm sunshine touches your soft skin while gentle ocean breezes caress your face. Tropical flowers that grow wild and a blue surf that crashes against ancient fort walls. Beautiful shade trees that grow in the town are considerably older than I am."

"Go on!" Carolyn had a twinkle in her eye and nibbled her lip.

"In the middle of this old town is a large very old Spanish Church with ceilings so tall, you must strain your neck to see the top! All ornate and architecturally exquisite!"

"Oh, Daniel! It sounds wonderful! Where is it?" Now Carolyn was excited.

"San Juan, Puerto Rico. The name of the church is 'Cathedral Metropolitana Basilica de San Juan', built around 1521, if I remember correctly. It is a Catholic Church, but I might be able to pull some strings for a protestant ceremony. We could even take a honeymoon. Perhaps rent a small sailing craft and visit nearby islands."

"Can we really do this, Daniel? It sounds too good to be true!" Could she even sleep, tonight after hearing this?

"Once my legal documents are ready and the blood tests are finished, why not? If we do not go now, then we will have to wait for some time. I suspect that you will grow uncomfortable within a couple of months." He placed his hand on her baby bump.

Her face suddenly fell. "We don't have the money for something like this."

"Oh! But we do, my love. Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Carolyn did as he directed. Daniel produced several gold coins and dropped them into her hands.

Her eyes grew wide as she gazed at the bounty resting in her palms.

"Where? How?" They were the only words she managed say.

"They are from an old shipwreck that I came across many years ago. I put them away in a hidden compartment in the sea chest and forgot about them."

"You forgot that you were rich?" Her voice was a low even tone.

"Perhaps not rich, but it is a very good start." He tugged on his ear. "I know where there are more shipwrecks with untold riches!"

"Did all of this just occur to you, Daniel?"

"Actually, my dear, I had recalled it while in captivity. I have wanted to give you a honeymoon to remember." He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"What am I going to do with you, my ghost, my husband."

"Marry me on a beautiful tropical island!" Was his answer as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

She gave him back the coins along with a passionate kiss. Daniel placed the coins back into a pouch and gave his wife the attention she well deserved.

"_How did I get so lucky as to win her love_?" A question that he could never find an answer to.

—

While Carolyn was sleeping, Captain Gregg rose to walk about the inside of Gull Cottage. He still felt the need to keep watch even if it was only on the inside.

Upon returning from his walk, he entered back into the master cabin to find his wife was in the midst of a dream. From what he could see, it was more like a nightmare and she was having another one. They did not occur very often, but when they did, it could be quite frightening. The same dream pattern repeated each time. He had urged her to discuss the nightmares with him, but Carolyn would always dismiss them as 'just something she ate.' She was not ready to share the contents of these dreams, yet. This troubled Daniel much, but he knew not to push her. It would only lead to a quarrel. The nightmares had been happening for some time, now, so it was probably not related to her recent abduction.

He walked over to their bed and watched her for a few moments. Carolyn's head tossed from side to side while mumbling something. She would reach her arms out and her legs moved as if she were trying to run. The only thing that he could do was to gently wake and hold her, giving her reassurance of his presence. She would often awake gasping for air. It made his heart sink.

There came a soft knock on the cabin door. Carolyn had already drifted back off to sleep and he gently laid her down. Getting up to answer the door he thought that it must be one of the children. Much to his surprise, it was the kindly spirit Pastor that had married them. He wore a smile that made his chubby cheeks more evident.

"Hello, Daniel."

"Pastor? This is an odd time for you to visit." Captain Gregg remarked.

"Yes. My apologies, Daniel. I wanted to speak with you privately without any distractions. May I..?" He gestured to the inside of the room.

"Of course. Come. Let us sit by the fireplace." He waved his hand and the fire came back to life. "Please. Take a seat." Captain Gregg could not imagine what this visit was about.

"Thank you, Daniel." The spirit Pastor eased down into the chair and warmed his hands.

Captain Gregg sat down in the chair opposite him. The two sat quietly for a minute, enjoying the warm fire.

"Please tell me what this is about, Pastor."

"Daniel. Do you recall the ceremony of you and Carolyn where the two shall become one?"

"Yes, of course. We light the candles often."

"Good! Good! So you have noticed more of a bonding between you and your wife?"

"Well, yes." Daniel stroked his beard and his thoughts wondered for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"Daniel, it is important that you understand the need to continue to seek a deeper bonding to your wife. The two of you pass on what the other needs, whether you are aware of it or not. It's the only reason why Carolyn has not miscarried from all that she has been through. Your spiritual energy and strength that passes to her protects your child. You are literally undergirding the life of your unborn child."

Did the weight of his world just come to rest heavier upon his shoulders? It certainly felt like it. Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do I need to do, Pastor?" Now Daniel was tugging his ear.

"Keep the candles lit as often as you can and actively seek the deepening of becoming one with your wife. Many couples miss the part of 'shall become', which indicates that it is a process, not instantaneous. This is especially true for you and Carolyn, coming from two different planes of existence."

"I see. We have found a way to legally wed on this physical plane and plan to, soon. That reminds me, Pastor. Do you think that you could speak to someone about allowing Carolyn and I to have a Protestant wedding in the old San Juan Catholic Church?" Daniel tugged his ear, again and looked to the ceiling.

"Oh. Hmmm. Let me see what I can do, Daniel. Another thing. As you and Carolyn continue to seek oneness to each other, there will be certain attributes that you may each periodically display from each others plane."

"You mean like me sweating, sleeping and experiencing her pregnancy side effects?!"

"Yes! Yes! That's right!" The Pastor was excited.

"What will Carolyn experience?" The Captain had to ask.

"Well. She did conceive your child, didn't she? That sounds rather impossible, doesn't it? She gave her mortality to your umm….seed. Otherwise, ghosts can't father a child."

Captain Gregg's ego took a bruising.

—-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So much had changed and would continue to change. It was over three and a half years ago that Captain Gregg had told the would-be renter Carolyn Muir that remaining a bachelor was the smartest thing that he ever did. _'What a foolish thing to say.'_ He had said a few foolish things to her that night. Now, here he was married to and remarrying this Carolyn Muir. She was carrying his child, too. A child that by no means should even exist. She gave a piece of her mortality for this future Gregg to be conceived. This child that he was somehow helping her carry. How strange it all sounded. Like a fairy tale. Daniel lay next to his wife gazing at her and thinking. It would be morning, soon. The first few glimpse of light were coming through the balcony window.

Today was going to be a busy day for the family of Gull Cottage and it had only just started.

Jonathan was running behind. He had forgotten about some homework that should have been done the night before. Captain Gregg was helping him out with it. That is how the rush seemed to start and continued.

Carolyn was having trouble with the hot water again, so her shower was delayed and Candy was helping to get their school lunches ready. Martha was also trying to prepare a good breakfast for Mrs. Muir. She came downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, mentally preparing to eat more than what she was used to. Both kids had pop tarts in their hands as they loaded the book bags and waited for the school bus. Hugs and kisses were exchanged with their Mom and Captain Gregg.

With the kids off to school, Carolyn finished the hearty breakfast. She and Daniel were preparing to go into the city. They were hoping to fetch a good price for some of the gold coins. The phone rang just as they were about to leave. She was close by and answered it.

"Hello? Carolyn Muir. Oh! Hello, General Milner. What can I do for you?"

Captain Gregg slid as close to the receiver as his wife would allow him.

"You want to know if the Captain and I can come to the base today? I suppose that we could." Daniel was nodding to her. "We have a few errands to run, so it will be this afternoon before we can get there. Okay. We'll see you, then, General."

The couple looked at each other while climbing into the car. They wondered what the General wanted that was not mentioned last night.

—-

Going to the coin shop became quite profitable and they received far more for the four coins than expected. They took a wonderful lunch at a high-end restaurant where Carolyn was glad to eat more than her usual. Even Captain Gregg enjoyed a steak—medium rare—with some premium ale. He had opted to wear a nicer change of clothes, much to his wife's relief. Stopping at a retail store, they purchased Carolyn several more seasonally-appropriate maternity outfits. Fall was at their doorstep with winter close behind.

Before leaving for the base, she pulled Daniel into a multi-flavor ice cream shop where they carefully shared a large strawberry sundae, still feeding each other spoonfuls of the frozen treat. Carolyn wished that she had some little pickles with her. Daniel wished that they were in the master cabin with the ice cream, period.

—

When the pair arrived at the base, they were given visitor passes and escorted to General Milner.

"Mrs. Muir. Captain Gregg. Thank you for coming. I was hoping that this would not be necessary, but General Duffy is being uncooperative. I thought that perhaps you might be able to persuade him to talk, Captain. They could see Duffy through a one way mirror.

"It would be my pleasure, General." He had removed his sport coat and was pulling up his sleeves. "How far am I allowed to go?" Daniel cracked his knuckles.

"Let's hope that some heavy threats and ghostly demonstrations will be enough. Follow me."

Carolyn watched through the window.

The General, Captain Gregg and an MP were present in the room with Duffy. General Milner dismissed the MP who saluted and left.

"General Duffy. Do you remember Captain Gregg? He is the ghost that you captured and conducted experiments on."

Duffy's eyes blinked but he said nothing.

The Captain leaned forward, putting his palms on the table in front of his captor. He gave his coldest stare only inches from the man's face.

"Duffy! I suggest that you give us information or I may just walk away and leave you in here with Captain Gregg."

Thunder boomed above and a low, sinister laugh echoed through the room. The Captain gave him an evil smile. Duffy flinched, but said nothing.

Thunder boomed, again, and the door to the room slowly creaked open. Carolyn Muir stood in the doorway, but all that you could see was her darkened form. Captain Gregg stood back up. All three men looked at her not knowing what to expect. She slowly walked up to General Duffy and glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Her voice was low and threatening.

Duffy's head shook 'no.'

"I'm Carolyn Muir. The woman you had kidnaped, put in a straight jacket and drugged."

She drew back her hand and slapped Duffy as hard as she could across the face. The Captain and General Milner grimaced as her blow struck.

"How dare you!" Carolyn sneered.

Duffy squirmed. "I…I.."

"Shut up! I'm not done with you!" Her voice now held malice. "I am carrying a child and my body was covered in bruises from what happened to me."

Duffy's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide.

"There were so many drugs in my system that it took several days to flush them out. He thought that I might die." She pointed to Daniel, who scowled.

"What do you think was going through his mind when he found me in that condition at the asylum? What do you think he has been focused on for the last several weeks? Let me tell you, General. To find the one person who has been responsible for all of our suffering. That would be you." She pointed her finger at him. More thunder claps were heard.

Duffy shuddered and tried to speak. "I..I didn't know."

"It's your responsibility to know. You have no excuse. You need to tell us everything that you know, or you will spend the remainder of your days in abject terror! It doesn't matter where you go. He will find you, and you'll pay for what we have suffered. He has fought some of the most murderous people to walk this earth; therefore, he has no boundaries, and he cannot be killed. Do you really want to face that possibility every day? Ask yourself that, General Duffy."

Daniel took his dirk out and drove it into the tabletop hard, point first.

Duffy jumped.

"You heard the lady. Tell us what you know." The Captain came closer and exposed his menacing grin to the man while his eyes turned to flames. The thunder became louder.

A terrified Duffy spilled all that he knew.

—

"Thank you for helping out, Mrs. Muir, Captain Gregg. I'll have your papers ready by next week." General Milner was still in awe at the way Mrs. Muir handled Duffy.

"Remind me never to play poker with you, Mrs. Muir." He smiled.

"Who said that I was bluffing, General Milner?" She returned the smile.

The couple were on their way home.

—-

"My darling. You never cease to amaze me! Quite a performance!" Daniel didn't realize how far her spunk could go.

"Well. I was telling the truth, wasn't I?" Carolyn was good at bringing the drama.

"Indeed you were, my dear. Indeed you were." His admiration for her grew.

—

Once they arrived home, Carolyn went to take a rest until supper was ready. Daniel stayed in the master cabin with her and started to compile facts of what they had been able to find about the rogue group and their mysterious leaders.

It appears that spirit/mortal relationships were targeted.

Spirits and mortals were both at risk for abduction.

Spirits were experimented on by military personnel in order to gain knowledge of their power.

Mortals may be used as bait to catch a spirit.

The people in the rogue group never stayed in one place very long and covers their tracks.

Spirits in containment fields were left behind after experimentation and would simply disappear to no one knows where.

_'We will not be safe until this group and leaders are found and dealt with!'_ Daniel's thoughts revealed his frustration.

After waking back up, Carolyn came over to her husband and squeezed his shoulder. "Why don't we talk about our tropical island wedding and honeymoon plans instead?" She saw the list that he had worked on.

"A much more pleasant subject. What are your thoughts on it, my love?" He sounded better already.

"Daniel. I think that we should bring the kids, Martha, and my parents with us." Her look was sincere when she said this.

"Wh…what? You want to bring everyone with us? Even on our honeymoon? My dear?" Daniel was baffled by the request.

"Maybe not on our honeymoon, but they should be with us for the wedding." He was somewhat relieved.

"How do you propose we go about this?" He was still not sure what to think of it.

Carolyn came and sat on his lap. Daniel had no objections and closed his arms around her.

"It's time that we tell my parents the truth. The real truth about us." Carolyn sighed at the monumental task of doing such a thing.

"Ghost thing and all?" He continued.

"Yes. All of it, except for the abductions. They can come to our wedding with the kids and Martha, then fly back and stay here for the week visiting and helping out. Candy and Jonathan won't miss much school that way."

"I see. It will be a lot for them to swallow, darling. What if they sorely object to you marrying a…spirit?" It pained him to even ask the question.

"Well. It will just be you, I, Martha, and the children for the wedding." She hoped that it would not come to that.

"One more favor, Daniel. Can you pop us and Martha into the church itself, soon? I want to see exactly what it looks like and what kind of decorating we can do. Please…?"

"Oh, I suppose. Just the Church, though. Nothing else. The rest should be a surprise for you. Agreed?

"Agreed, Daniel. Thank you." He was having an increasingly more difficult time telling his wife no.

"We can go while the kids are in school. Let's go eat, and then I'll call my parents and see when they can come up." Carolyn hoped that she was making the right decision.

—-

Daniel was telling Candy and Jonathan a story when Carolyn came looking for him. She sat on the chair to listen and let him finish.

"Okay, kids. Go put your pajamas on and brush your teeth. I have a surprise to tell you afterwards." Carolyn pointed up the stairs.

"What surprise? Tell us!"

"Teeth and pajamas first."

The two hurried up the stairs.

"Daniel. My parents will be here, tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"My mother is afraid that we'll elope if she doesn't get here soon enough."

"You haven't told her about our first wedding, I take it?" Captain Gregg didn't know exactly how much his mother-in-law knew.

"Not yet. Tomorrow I will. I told Martha about our wedding plans, and she is on cloud nine about it."

"Good. I'm sure Martha enjoys weddings," he mused.

Candy and Jonathan came rushing back downstairs.

"What's the surprise?!"

"Grandma Emily and Grandpa Brad are coming for the weekend!"

"Yay! Oh boy! I can't wait!"

"Is there another surprise?" Candy asked expectantly.

"Yes." Carolyn took her husband's hand. "The Captain and I are getting married, again, but this time by a living clergyman and getting a real marriage license. Hopefully, we'll be having the wedding on a tropical island and you kids and Martha can come."

"Oh, Mom! That is so romantic!" Candy looked like she was going to faint.

The Captain tried to cover his chuckling but failed. Carolyn shot him a sympathetic look.

"I don't see what the big deal is? You're already our dad and already married." Jonathan still didn't get relationships and marriage with a girl at all.

"You'll understand one day, lad." The Captain gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The ghost and his wife put the children to bed and retired back to the master cabin.

"What did you tell your mother, my dear?" Daniel was curious.

"I told her that I was going to marry the Captain, but it wasn't the one that they had met. I'm marrying the real Captain and soon!" Carolyn put her arms around Daniel's neck from the the back. He was sitting on their bed.

"No wonder your mother is on her way up." He had to laugh a bit.

"So…Mrs. Gregg. How do you like the sound of that?" Daniel was teasing her.

"Ugh! I've been wanting to use our real name for months now. I can hardly wait to make it official here, in this world!" Carolyn came around to the front of her husband.

"I feel the same way, my love." He held her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Mrs. Carolyn Gregg…Mrs. Carolyn Gregg. Yes. I'll enjoy using my new name." She started giggling. The Captain had been laying kisses down the back of her neck and was working on removing her maternity top.

She turned around and began to unbutton his coat.

"I can just pop my clothes off, darling." He suggested.

"Don't you dare, Daniel Gregg! You'll take my fun away." She was mildly irritated.

"I wouldn't want to do that, now, would I. Do as you wish." He gave her a shrewd smile.

Carolyn put her head on his. She was passing on her thoughts to him as well as some sensual emotions.

He raised an eyebrow as she pulled on his sweater sleeves.

"Woman! What am I to do with you?" He motioned his finger at the door and it locked. Giggles could still be heard.

—

Morning came too soon as Carolyn eased herself into the shower. Today would either see regret or relief. She just didn't know which, yet. Whatever happened with her parents, Daniel would stand by her. The thought gave her a great amount of comfort. Watching the water slide down her small baby belly, Carolyn was hoping that her parents would welcome another grandchild.

After returning to the master cabin to dress, she found the English tea waiting for her on the bureau. Gathering the cup into her hands, she inhaled the wonderful aroma and took a small sip. Daniel was so good to her and this was but one of the many ways that he demonstrated it. By the time she was finished dressing for the day, the cup was nearly empty. _'Maybe just one more cup'. _It sounded too luscious to pass up.

Carolyn entered into the kitchen to find her family members all present and devouring Martha's pancake breakfast. Even Daniel was a partaker, his stack being loaded with the gooey maple syrup. _'He does love maple syrup! I wonder how it would taste on ice cream? _ She would tuck that into the back of her mind.

"When do you expect your parents to arrive, Mrs. Muir?" Martha was still flipping pancakes.

"I don't really know, Martha." She sat down in front of her own stack and reduced it by half the amount. "Anytime would probably be safe to say."

Daniel reached over and added the missing pancakes back onto her stack. She put her hands on her hips and gave him the stink eye. He raised his eyebrow to her in return.

"It's too many! I can't eat that much! I'll have more bacon, instead," she whispered. Carolyn removed half of the pancakes once again and put some bacon on a separate plate beside her.

"When you are eating for two, it can never be too much!" He whispered and put the pancakes back on her stack.

"Do you want me to give birth to a baby or a hippopotamus?!" Her whisper grew louder.

He gave her an indignant look.

Carolyn needed to distract him. She knew just the thing. Motioning with her finger for him to come closer, she whispered directly into his ear.

The Captain appeared pleased as he listened to her words. "Ice cream and maple syrup? This is worth more thought." He cleared his throat and his mind rolled over the idea of ice cream and maple syrup. Carolyn only smiled at him as she slipped Scruffy two of the pancakes from her stack. Mission accomplished or so she thought. The Captain slipped more bacon on her side plate as she turned to retrieve her napkin from the floor. It had conveniently fallen off of her lap. You could call it a draw.

—

"Do you have a plan for telling your parents, my dear?" The Captain was standing by his portrait.

"Not really, Daniel. We'll just have to wing it depending on their reactions. Feel free to jump in if you see me drowning."

"Always, Darling." He gathered her into his arms and put his head down to hers. Thoughts and emotions flowed in abundance between the two. They were cocooned together and Carolyn wished that they could just remain that way for awhile. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

—-

Candy and Jonathan came through the front door with Brad and Emily Williams. The kids had been playing outside and were waiting for their Grandparents arrival.

Daniel gave Carolyn's hand a squeeze as they both walked to the foyer.

"Mom! Dad! It's so good of you to come up on such short notice! Hugs were exchanged.

The kids went over to Daniel. "This is Captain Gregg. The real one!" Jonathan spoke first.

"The Captain Gregg in the portrait?" A perplexed Emily asked.

"Yeah! He's been like a dad to us for awhile, now. Ghost or not. We love him!" Candy added her thoughts.

The cat escaped out of the bag a bit early with the help of the children. There was no going back, now. The 'G' word had been dropped like a bomb. Carolyn tried to cover her face with her hand. Daniel was caught in the middle as his in-laws were staring at him. He managed an awkward smile.

—


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This was the first time that Daniel was officially meeting his in-laws and the kids had already brought up his spectral status. He needed to proceed despite their stares.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Williams." He bowed and kissed her hand. Turning to Brad Williams he offered a handshake. "A pleasure, sir." Carolyn's father extended his hand.

"There's no need to be nervous, Captain Gregg or whoever you are. You're sweating!" Brad didn't beat around the bush.

"Am I?" The Captain felt his forehead. _'Blast! I am sweating!' _He quickly found his handkerchief and dabbed his forehead.

"Why don't we all go into the parlor?" Carolyn motioned the way.

Martha brought in some tea and coffee. After setting the tray down, she promptly left.

Carolyn's parents sat on the sofa. Carolyn herself sat in the chair close to the fireplace and the Captain stood next to his portrait. Once again, Candy and Jonathan stood by their ghost dad.

"Do you want to go back outside and play, kids?" Carolyn offered.

"No thanks, Mom," both children responded.

Then they looked at one another and took defensive positions to stand in front of their ghost dad.

"If you're going to tell Grandma and Grandpa about Captain Gregg being a ghost, we want to be here. They need to know how much he means to us." Candy spoke for both of them. Jonathan nodded in agreement.

Daniel Gregg was beyond flattered. He was deeply touched, but tried not to let it show.

Carolyn wanted to know when her children became so wise and how they knew to defend their dad.

Daniel stooped down to the children.

"I cannot fully express how much your sentiments mean to me, but perhaps this is best left to the grown ups." His voice betrayed the strong emotions that he was feeling.

"I..I don't mean to butt in, but if the children feel that strongly about it, I don't mind if they stay." Emily sympathized with them.

"Thank you, Grandma. Is it alright with everyone else if we stay?"

No one raised an objection, so the children stayed and gave Daniel a big hug. He was beside himself and was trying to remain in control. '_Blast Carolyn's hormones! They must be affecting me.'_

Carolyn decided to just allow the tears to come and also hugged her children.

Sniffling, she stood back up. _'Blast!' _

"Mom. Dad. Yes. Daniel's a ghost, but we're a family! I love him, and he loves me! He loves the kids, and they love him, too."

Daniel was unable to hold back any longer and a few tears fell as he held his wife. The kids hugged them, too. Even Scruffy joined in and whimpered.

Emily started to weep as the little family clung together.

Brad needed a drink. Something stronger than coffee or tea.

—-

Martha returned with some little cakes, danishes, and Bailey's Irish cream for the coffee. Candy and Jonathan reluctantly went upstairs as the conversation was taking a different turn.

"Who would like coffee? Martha held up the pot."

"I'll take a cup, Martha. Add a jigger of that Bailey's." Mr. Williams glanced over to Captain Gregg. "Make it two jiggers, Martha.

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, Brad!" Emily thought that was a bit excessive. "I'll take a cup, Martha, thank you."

"I'll just have more tea, Martha." Carolyn was ready for her second cup.

"No coffee, Carolyn?" Her mother was surprised.

"I've switched to tea, Mom."

"Let me see if I have this straight, Carolyn, Captain Gregg. The two of you want to get married?" Emily was attempting to have a better understanding.

The couple looked at one another.

"Actually, mother…"

"Oh no, Carolyn! Did you elope?" Mrs. Williams was clearly agitated.

"Mother, several months ago, Daniel and I were married in the spiritual plane by a spirit clergyman."

All were silent and you could hear the clock ticking on the wall.

Daniel poured himself a coffee and added some of the Bailey's to his beverage. Mr. Williams gestured for him to pass more of the Irish Cream. He was on his second cup of coffee.

"Mom. Dad. Daniel and I are legally getting married, and we are inviting you to attend. The wedding will be held in San Juan, Puerto Rico. I know that you have wanted to attend my wedding, so I am asking you." '_Why does this have to be so difficult?' _She closed her eyes for a moment.

"We would be honored if the two of you could attend." The Captain was trying to be helpful.

"There is also one other thing that Carolyn and I would like to share with you." Daniel walked over to his wife and she stood to her feet.

"Please keep in mind that we were already married when this….occurred." He raised himself up, put his arm around the back of Carolyn's waist, and moved her maternity top to one side, revealing the baby bump.

Brad and Emily Williams both stood up and gasped.

Emily sat right back down so she would not faint. Brad glared at Captain Gregg. Daniel met the man's eyes with no shame. Carolyn stood proudly next to her husband.

Again, silence took the room.

Candy and Jonathan were eavesdropping at the top of the stairs. Even Martha was listening at the entrance to the kitchen.

_"_So what you two are saying is that you have to get married!" Brad's face was red.

"No, Mr. Williams. That is not the case at all!" Daniel Gregg felt the need to defend his wife's honor. It was something he did not take lightly.

"Carolyn and I want to be married. I want everyone to know that I am her husband. Until recently, my lack of legal identification has prevented that. We opted for a spirit wedding as a kind of substitute. But now I am able to slightly change my name and obtain a legal identity. We can at last be married here on this plane."

"But you're a ghost? How can you obtain a new legal identity?" Brad was still trying to digest all of this. Emily quietly sat by, watched, and listened.

Captain Gregg fiddled with his ear. "We now have contacts that are making my new identity possible. A new name that still contains my original name."

"And what might that be?"

"My new name will be 'Thaddeus Daniel Gregg'."

"So should we start calling you 'Tad' or 'Thad'?" Mr. Williams couldn't help but snicker a bit at the nicknames. The Baileys had kicked in.

If you knew anything about Captain Daniel Gregg, you would know that there was nothing 'tad' about the man. He was big as life. Ghost or not.

Carolyn blushed as she tried to cover her own snickering. Emily lowered her head and grinned. Martha and the kids were snickering, too.

Captain Gregg was indignant and raised himself taller. "You may call me by my given name, Daniel. Thaddeus is just a…formality."

"I like 'Tad', better." Brad Williams was outright laughing.

"Oh, Brad!" Emily was trying to scold her husband but ended up softly laughing as well.

Carolyn embraced her husband, also hiding more snickering. "I'm sorry, Daniel. You are no Tad. You're better. So much better." She kissed her bemused husband.

"I do not understand what is so funny. Thaddeus was a perfectly acceptable name in my time." Daniel was still indignant.

The humorous moment broke the tension, and all were able to discuss the wedding and child more easily. The Irish cream helped, of course.

—

"Well, Emily. It looks like we will be making a trip to Puerto Rico, soon."

"Oh, Brad! Let's go a few days early and see the sights! Maybe we can order decorations for the church, too!" Emily was in her wedding day mode.

"We can discuss the decorating, shortly, Mom." Carolyn needed to make sure that the church would be adorned her own way and not her Mother's.

—

The rest of the weekend went smoothly considering the rocky start that it had. The kids visited with their grandparents who told them all of the things that Captain Gregg had done for them, and how much they genuinely loved him. He was their dad in all respects except biologically.

Brad and Emily Williams drove back to the airport on Sunday afternoon still trying to digest what took place over the weekend. They both had to agree that their daughter and grandkids were happy. They would just have to adapt to the idea of having a ghost son-in-law. They also noticed that Captain Gregg seemed to treat the family better than Carolyn's first husband.

—

"That went better than I thought it would. Don't you agree, Tad?" Carolyn teased her husband.

"Don't call me that, Carolyn. Please." Captain Gregg hoped that the joke would not become the family joke.

"Alright, Daniel. Still, it could have gone much worse." Carolyn pulled her hair back into a short pony tail.

"I agree, dear, but I believe that your mother will come around sooner than your father. I'll have higher expectations to meet for him." The Captain took his shoes off and sat on their bed. He pulled Carolyn closer and rubbed her shoulders.

"Oooooh! That feels so good. How did you know?" She closed her eyes to enjoy the massage.

"It does not take special powers to notice you straining your neck and shoulders." He kissed her neck and continued to massage her tightness.

"Daniel!"

He jumped. "What?! Whats wrong?!"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her baby belly.

"Can you feel that?" Carolyn smiled and bit her lip.

Daniel closed his eyes and concentrated, using his ghostly powers. "I do, my love! I do!" He began to tear up at the tiny movement under his hand. "I feel you, little one!" He spoke directly to Carolyn's belly. After the movement ceased, Daniel brought his head up and placed it on hers. They passed on their thoughts to one another. Emotions were running high and both parents had a few tears. They held each other close.

"You're coming to my next doctor appointment, aren't you?" Carolyn whispered.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He placed his hand back on her belly.

—-

Sunday turned into Monday, and the children were off to school.

Martha walked into the parlor wearing her best dress and white gloves. Carolyn also wore a nice but comfortable outfit.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" Captain Gregg appeared in the parlor wearing an appropriate travel outfit for warm weather. Short sleeves and nice slacks.

"Are you sure this will work, Captain?" Martha was apprehensive about air travel by ghost.

"Quite sure, Martha. If it would make you feel better, close your eyes." He was hoping that would help her.

Carolyn was already used to this and couldn't wait for them to materialize inside of the old San Juan church.

"Each of you take my hands, and we'll be off!"

Martha kept her eyes closed.

—-

In a very short time they rematerialized in a small alcove inside the historical church. Captain Gregg guided them into the main sanctuary of the structure. Both women gasped.

"I-It's beautiful, Daniel." Carolyn covered her mouth with one hand as her eyes tried to take it all in. Martha's reaction was much the same.

They began to walk down one of the long side aisles towards the front. There were large open side rooms, elaborate side alters, and a few unusual memorial displays. Large pillars lead to the exquisitely decorated ceilings. Ornate domes and arches lined the ceilings as well.

"Mrs. Muir! It's perfect! This place will be perfect for your wedding!" Martha had her hankie out and was crying.

Carolyn was also shedding a few tears. "It is perfect, isn't it?" She gave her husband an adoring look.

Daniel looked quite proud of his choice. "Why don't you ladies get a closer look, and I will watch you from here?"

The two women nodded and set off together, still trying to take it all in. Captain Gregg could see that they were starting to discuss decorating the huge church. It would be a challenge.

Other tourists and guests were also taking in the magnificent church. He watched Carolyn and Martha closely as the crowd thickened.

A distressed voice came from behind the Captain.

"You! I know what you are! Please! You have to help me! You are a ghost! You can find him!" The woman spoke English, but had a heavy Spanish accent. She was looking right at Daniel. Heads were turning and watching them.

—-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He tried to quiet her. "Please, Madam. I don't know what you are talking about."

She brought her voice down. "You are a spirit. A ghost! Please! You must help me find Juan."

Carolyn and Martha made a hasty return to Captain Gregg.

"What's going on?" Carolyn was not happy to find an attractive woman approaching her husband. Captain Gregg stood away from the strange woman.

"Please, Señora. He is a spirit. He can help me find Juan!" The Spanish woman begged.

"Juan? Who is Juan, and how can my husband find him?" Carolyn looked at the woman and then Martha, who shrugged her shoulders.

The Spanish women took Carolyn's arm and guided her to one of the memorial areas. "Dis is Juan."

Carolyn went to read the plaque, but it was written in Spanish. She did recognize the name though. 'Juan Ponce De Leon'. "The explorer?"

"Oh no!" Daniel Gregg pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You will find Juan for me, please, Mr. Ghost?" She was almost pleading.

Captain Gregg came along side Carolyn to address the woman. "You want me to find the spirit of Juan Ponce De Leon?"

"Si! Yes! Please find him. Gringos took him!" The woman looked relieved, but the Captain did not like what he was hearing.

"What gringos and when?" He was putting the pieces together.

"Cinco gringos take him six months ago," She spoke the words with sadness.

"Señora. You and Juan are married? A couple? Lovers?" Daniel needed to find out for sure. Carolyn and Martha sat down in a pew.

The Spanish woman smiled and dropped her head. "Si. Couple. Lovers."

Carolyn was starting to understand, too. She felt sympathy for the woman. Her ghost lover had been taken from her, just like Daniel had been taken.

"Now what, Daniel?" Carolyn looked at her husband for an answer. Captain Gregg wished that he had one to give.

"Let us talk with her and find out exactly what took place." He let a sigh escape as he looked back at the poor Spanish woman._ 'Blast!'_

After speaking with her for some time, they learned that her name was Antonia, and she was able to see spirits even when they did not desire it. She had met the famous explorer well over a year ago at the church where his tomb lay. Juan Ponce De Leon and Antonia fell in love. Ghost and mortal were nearly inseparable until the day that the men in black uniforms showed up. Being the brave man that he was, the ghost tried to defend his lady only to find that he was the target. Another containment chamber claimed its victim. Daniel reassured Antonia that they would return later that day.

Right now, he needed to take Martha and Carolyn back to Gull Cottage. They were on their way.

After returning to Schooner Bay, Captain Gregg made a phone call to General Milner.

"Carolyn and I have stumbled on another spirit kidnapping involving a mortal ghost couple, General." Captain Gregg was grieved over the matter.

"I can't say that I'm surprised, Captain. Where did the abduction take place?" General Milner had a pen and paper ready.

"In San Juan, Puerto Rico, General. We were in the old Basilica church when a woman who can see spirits approached me and wanted help to get her ghost lover back." Daniel was mildly embarrassed.

"Really? I'll bet that caught you by surprise."

"It did indeed, General. I have a surprise for you as well," Daniel countered

"Tell me, Captain."

"Her ghost lover is Juan Ponce De Leon!"

The General had to sit down. "The famous explorer?!"

"One and the same, General. She met him in the church where his tomb is." Captain Gregg fiddled with the phone cord. "Carolyn and I will go back later today, and I will see if any of the local spirits know anything more about the incident."

"I'll find out what arrangements I can make and come down. Do you think that the woman involved will speak with me?" the General asked.

"She might if I tell her about you and that you're trying to help."

"Please do what you can, Captain. It would be appreciated. Pass on her information when you can, too."

"I will contact you, tomorrow, General, and let you know how it went." Captain Gregg hung up the phone and joined his wife in the master cabin. She was taking a rest.

He eased in the bed beside her and she cuddled up in his arms, continuing to doze.

_'This abduction of spirits must stop!' _He was determined.

—-

The school bus pulled away from Gull Cottage while Candy and Jonathan made their way up the flagstone path.

Coming in the door, they dropped the book bags and took the lunch boxes into the kitchen where Martha was working on a dessert.

"Hi, kids. Cookies and milk are on the table." Martha was stirring batter.

"Hi, Martha. Thanks!" They sat down and began eating the delicious chocolate chip delights.

"Where's Mom and the Captain?" Candy asked in between sips of milk.

"They are up in the bedroom, resting. It's been quite a day!" Martha remembered the lovely Church and then Antonia. "I'm sure that they'll be down, shortly."

—

Carolyn began to stir, and Captain Gregg placed his hand on her baby bump. He leaned down to speak.

"Don't worry, little one. We will take very good care of you." Using his ghostly powers, he attempted to make a connection to the baby inside. A little squirming was felt under his fingers. It made him smile.

"What are you doing under there, Daniel? Are you talking to the baby?" Carolyn grinned at her Captain under the afghan.

Caught in the act. "Yes, well…maybe?" He came back up and was face to face with his wife. He moved some of her hair that had grown out behind her ear and kissed her tenderly.

"Maybe we'll have more time for that later, Daniel. Candy and Jonathan are probably home by now." Carolyn stroked his cheek with her fingertips.

"I know they are home, darling. I just want to kiss my lovely wife." He caught her fingers in his and kissed them. "I would be most content to just lay here with you for days…weeks…and longer." Daniel was getting lost in her eyes.

"That sounds wonderful, but I don't think that my bladder will hold out that long. We should get up, Daniel."

With a sigh, he got out of bed and helped Carolyn up.

"I don't need help, yet. In a few months, I probably will."

He said nothing but just embraced her.

Carolyn knew that encountering another spirit abduction had hit her Captain hard. She held him tighter.

—-

They came downstairs and into the kitchen where the kids were finishing up and Martha was putting cake batter into the oven.

The family gave hugs and kisses to each other.

"We've got homework," Candy announced and they started for the stairs.

"Wait, kids." The two stopped and turned around. Carolyn continued, "Your dad and I still need to go out tonight. How about if you spend time with us and do homework after supper?" There was no argument from them as they put the book bags back down.

"Can we go for a walk on the beach?" Jonathan suggested.

"Get your coats. Let's go!"

Daniel helped Carolyn get her coat on, and they departed for the sandy shores.

While Candy and Jonathan walked ahead, Carolyn and Daniel lagged behind, holding hands.

"I heard what you said, my love." Captain Gregg kissed his wife's hand.

"What did I say?" She played coy with him.

"You said 'your dad and I'. It sounded so nice…so right." He took her hand with his and placed it into his coat pocket.

"It is right that they can call you Dad. That's what you are. You are Dad." Carolyn gave him a loving glance.

"And you are Mom, Mother, Madre, all of them!" The Captain picked her up and swung her around. Then he gave her a long kiss.

"Ewwwwww!" was the next thing that they heard as Candy and Jonathan came back to them.

The kiss stopped, but they held their foreheads together for several moments before acknowledging the children; their thoughts were intertwining into one and emotions flowing into each other.

_'I love you,'_ echoed in their minds.

The Gregg Muir family headed back to Gull Cottage.

—-

After supper, the kids were in their room doing homework. There were some boxes laying around with Jonathan's items in them. He was going to be moving into the extra bedroom while Candy stayed in the nursery.

Martha was catching up on mending.

Daniel and Carolyn were up in the master cabin going over the evening's plan.

"Are you ready, dear?"

She took hold of his hand.

Once again, they were in old San Juan. It was dusk, and they were at the tall gates of the old cemetery. Waves could be heard crashing against the border wall. This was where many of the local spirits would be if they had not moved on.

"Do you wish to come in with me, my dear?"

"Do I want to go into an old cemetery after dark, looking for ghosts? Only with you."

Over the wall they went.

"Stay here by the gate, love," he told her.

From there, Captain Gregg walked the pathway that lead through the many graves. It was a resting place for the elite of Puerto Rico. Beautiful marble statues and monuments were everywhere. Many were quite incredible with details. Some were angels. Some were of weeping women in long hooded robes. Some were of Christ. Others were of Mary. Others had large crosses.

Standing in the middle, he became semi-transparent.

"My name is Captain Daniel Gregg, and I am looking for other spirits who can give me information about the disappearance of Juan Ponce De Leon."

Spirits began to emerge from different areas of the cemetery. Mostly older men.

"Why do you seek this information?" A voice called out.

"Innocent spirits are being abducted because they are in human relationships. This must stop. I am one who was captured, but, with help, I escaped."

There were murmurs among the multitude of graves. Many spirits came forth.

"You have escaped from the gringos who seek to capture spirits?" A younger ghost stepped up.

"Yes. They came for me in black uniforms. They had weapons and I was trapped in a container until some of my fellow spirits came to free me."

The resident ghosts gathered around Daniel Gregg.

"We will tell you what we know."

—-

Carolyn was getting tired and leaned up against the gate. She was waiting for Daniel to finish. It was warm in San Juan, and she was grateful.

Carolyn closed her eyes for a moment when suddenly she lost her balance and realized that she was on the other side of the gate.

_'What just happened?'_

Captain Gregg was walking back to the gate and stopped short when he saw Carolyn on the other side.

"I instructed you to stay here. What are you doing over there? How did you get there?"

"I don't know, Daniel." She was getting cross. "I was over there one minute, and I just leaned up against the gate. Now I'm over here!"

They stared at one another for several seconds, then Daniel walked through the gate to his wife. Taking her by the hand, he spoke.

"Let's go home."

"We need to see Antonia, first." Carolyn remembered.

Her husband sighed and they vanished together.

—-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was late by the time Daniel and Carolyn arrived back at Gull Cottage. Still, Carolyn was wanting a late night snack for her craving.

"I'm hungry. Martha made a cake before we left. I think that I'll just sneak downstairs and have a piece."

"That does sound rather good, darling. I think that I will join you." The Captain was also having a craving.

Carolyn looked at her husband with amusement. "Let's go!"

They tried to scramble down the stairs quietly, but it was much louder than intended. The chocolate cake was in sight on the counter under a domed container. With eagerness, they took two pieces out and sat at the table. Two glasses of milk accompanied the cake. The couple continued their recent ritual of feeding each other, but this time there were chocolate kisses in between the bites. The tension from earlier in the evening subsided, but cake crumbs went everywhere.

Martha walked into the kitchen in her robe and curlers.

"You two? I thought it was either the kids or a herd of elephants."

Daniel and Carolyn had faces full of chocolate mess. Enough crumbs on the table and floor to feed a battalion of ants.

"We'll clean up when we're done, Martha. Sorry if we woke you up." Carolyn took a gulp of milk.

"Yes, Martha. We will most certainly tidy up." Crumbs were falling from the Captain's beard.

The housekeeper shook her head and bid them good-night.

"My dear. How long will these cravings continue?"

"Daniel. Batten down the hatches. We still have a long way to go." She brushed more crumbs from his beard.

They finished consuming the rich, chocolaty cake and cleaned up the mess. Carolyn helped Daniel, over the sink, wash the frosting and crumbs out of his beard. They retired to the master cabin for the remainder of the night.

—-

Another busy morning was upon them. The kids were trying to get ready for school and the bus was early. Luckily, it waited for them to come rushing out of the house. Carolyn watched her children climb on board and noticed that the fall leaves were coming down from the trees.

_'The cold weather and holidays won't be far behind,' _she thought.

Vivian was arriving this morning to draw Carolyn's blood for the wedding.

Daniel was already on the phone updating the General.

"Yes, General. I spoke with the local spirits and Miss Antonia last night. She knows that you will be paying her a visit and are wanting to help. The spirits in the cemetery know about as much as we do except for one additional piece of information." Captain Gregg watched his wife out of the corner of his eye.

"What might that be, Captain?" General Milner was nursing his cup of coffee as they spoke.

"Two of the spirits had heard that these 'Black Veils', whoever they are, reside in the spirit realm and not on the physical plane." The thought made Captain Gregg uneasy and he adjusted his sleeves.

"Really? I don't like the sound of that, Captain."

"I find it disquieting as well, General. Please keep me apprised of your visit with Miss Antonia. Good-bye."

—-

Carolyn was in the kitchen getting more tea when Daniel came in. He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and gave her a kiss, leaning his head onto hers.

"How are you feeling this morning, my love?" He was obviously concerned.

"Besides being pregnant, I feel fine. Are you asking because of what happened last night? Did I really pass through a closed iron gate, Daniel?" It sounded ludicrous to even say such a thing.

"I believe that you did, dear. I also may know why." Daniel didn't want to scare his wife.

She turned to face him.

"Tell me, Daniel. Did I pass through an iron gate because of our connection? The same reason why you fell asleep and have my pregnancy symptoms?" Carolyn was becoming upset.

"Yes. I believe so." He took her hand in his.

"Am I turning into a ghost, Daniel?"

Before he could answer, the spirit Pastor popped into the kitchen."Oh, goodness, no!" He was quick to respond to Carolyn's question. "Looks like I got here just in time, my friends! No, Mrs. Gregg. You are not turning into a ghost."

Daniel and Carolyn were both very relieved to hear that.

"You and Daniel have a very unique connection—a bond if you will. At times, you will give to the other your attributes. The two of you give each other what you need."

"With all due respect, Pastor. I don't need to pass through iron gates, walls, or anything else!" Carolyn was having a mood swing, and Daniel could feel it.

He pulled her close and poured soothing thoughts and emotions into her trembling being.

"It will be alright, my love."

The Pastor continued. "Mrs. Gregg. You conceived the child that you carry by giving Daniel a piece of your mortality. You are able to continue carrying the child because he gives to you his strength from the spirit realm. The two of you should draw closer and weave your hearts into one. Light the candles. Draw closer. Trust in this process of becoming one. This is a trying time for the both of you, but it can all work for good."

Carolyn leaned further into her husband's arms. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Pastor?" she asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"Call me 'Mrs. Gregg', again."

"Certainly, Mrs. Gregg. Oh! That reminds me! I was able to suggest you having a protestant wedding at the old San Juan church. It took some doing, but you can use one of the side alters for a ceremony. I have a contact number for you."

"That is wonderful news, Pastor! Thank you!" It was just what the couple needed to hear.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. Probably Vivian to take my blood sample." Mrs. Gregg temporarily left her husband's arms. He watched as she answered the door. It was indeed the ghost nurse.

"Edmond." Daniel Gregg used the Pastor's first name. "You did come just in time and we appreciate your help." They shook hands.

"I'll be back to check on you both, Daniel." The ghost Pastor vanished and Captain Gregg walked to the parlor where Vivian finished drawing Carolyn's blood.

"I'm sure the General will be in touch with you, soon." She labeled the vial and put it into her purse.

"Thank you, Vivian."

"You're welcome!" The ghost nurse vanished as well.

—

"Everyone is gone until later this afternoon, my dear. Let's take the day off from every concern and just relax together. No worrying, no planning, no fretting. Just relaxing, today. I will make whatever you want from the kitchen." Captain Gregg kissed his wife and she returned to his embrace.

"Are those your orders, my Captain?" Her green eyes danced with delight.

"Yes, they are. Will you comply with your Captain's orders?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Aye-Aye, Captain." Her mind went in a few different directions.

"Good. Let's start you off with a nice relaxing bubble bath. I can make you more tea or hot cocoa. Next, I will get a good fire going in the master cabin. There is a chill in the air and I want you to stay warm."

"You're spoiling me, Daniel."

"As it should be, darling."

—-

Deep in the darkness, a group of robed black figures gathered into a circle. Their heads were completely shrouded in thin black fabric that held no shape. No faces could be seen. The group were entirely clothed in shadowed apparel. If they were human, it did not show. Once the circle was complete, the conversation began.

"The work is not yet finished. There is more to be done. More to be found and dealt with."

"What about the one who has escaped?"

"He must be recaptured!"

Whispers wove their way through the black circle.

"If he is recaptured, what should we do with him?"

"What should have been done in the first place. We have to be rid of Daniel Gregg…for good."

"We must bide our time. He'll be expecting us."

More whispering.

—

Martha was still in town. It would be an all day marathon of errands.

Daniel and Carolyn Gregg were enjoying a quiet afternoon by the fire. The wedding candles were lit. They opened the empathic channel and gave their hearts, one to the other. All was right in their world for the moment. Ghost to human. Human to ghost. They completed each other's heart. And their thoughts became as one. He became semi-corporeal and Carolyn stepped inside of his being. All of the sensations that could be felt on an individual basis were now shared on a level of being one in each other. They saw as one. Felt as one. Moved as one. One inside the other, Carolyn brought their hands up into view. Both were translucent, but she felt as ease with it. Daniel was even able to perceive what it was like to have a child moving inside of ones own body. It was beyond any kind of understanding and yet they shared it.

_'How much do you love me, Daniel Gregg?' _Carolyn's thoughts went adrift.

The answer to her question came immediately, in her mind's eye, as she saw her Captain standing on top of a vast ocean with his arms spread open wide.

_'Deeper, farther, and wider than any ocean I have ever sailed, my love.'_

As if he had already asked, Carolyn's mind spoke to him.

_'I love you as far as the eye can see into the reaches of the sky…even beyond that, my Captain, my Daniel.'_

They spent the remainder of their time together making love to one another inside of a reality that neither could truly comprehend. The flames of their wedding candles grew more intense as they achieved an ecstasy and intimacy level never known until now. A state of euphoria that lingered long and time seemed to stand still.

—-

The following day entailed an appointment with Carolyn's obstetrician. After talking it over, Daniel and Carolyn made the decision to refer to him as her fiancé as well as the baby's father. Captain Gregg was more than a little nervous and was bouncing his foot while in the waiting room. This was no place to be pacing. Carolyn could tell that he was anxious about the visit, empathic channel or not.

"It's going to alright, Daniel." She took his hand.

"I hope so, my love. We seem to be older than most of the people here and I have never accompanied you to a doctor's office."

The waiting room was filled with mostly young women and only one other father and he looked nervous, too.

"In the past, a doctor has come out to the house. I am not used to coming into a hospital, let alone with my expectant wife." Captain Gregg took in his surroundings once more and then shifted his corporeal weight in the chair.

"We'll be fine!" Carolyn turned and kissed her husband. He automatically returned the kiss without a thought.

Some of the younger mothers-to-be smiled as they caught sight of the kiss.

Mrs. Gregg's 'Muir' name was called and the pair slipped into one of the back patient rooms.

A friendly nurse checked Carolyn's vitals and weight. She recorded them in a file.

Daniel Gregg was still nervous but resisted the urge to pace. Carolyn sat on the exam table while they waited for the doctor.

Upon entry she introduced them.

"It's always nice to see a father in here once in a while." The doctor complimented the Captain as they shook hands.

"I hope to be here as often as I can," Daniel countered.

The measuring tape came out as he exposed Carolyn's belly.

"Mrs. Muir, soon-to-be-Gregg." The doctor said with a smile. "I would like to send you down the hall to have an ultrasound image of the baby done. It's a common practice to do with women in your age group."

"My age group?" Carolyn was mildly offended.

"Is everything all right, doctor?" As if the Captain needed anything more to worry over.

"Now don't take it personally, Mrs. Muir, Mr. Gregg. It's just standard procedure. It will also give us a good idea of how far along your pregnancy is. The image may not be very good, but a trained technician can read it."

The couple already knew when she conceived, but they gave consent for the test to be done and walked down the hall to imaging room.

—

"Are you ready, Mrs. Muir? This gel is going to be a little cold." The nurse technician was gentle, but direct.

Carolyn nodded and flinched as the gel oozed down her baby bump. The tech moved the instrument over her bump.

They noticed an unusual and quick beating sound. "Is-is that the baby's heartbeat?" Carolyn asked.

"It sure is." The technician smiled.

"Astounding!" Daniel remarked.

All at once the baby turned his way. Carolyn drew a quick breath.

"Wait a minute! Did that just happen?" The technician expressed surprise.

"Can you please stand on the other side of the table?" She addressed the seaman.

Captain Gregg complied and moved to the other side.

"Okay. Now say something to the baby." She held the instrument in place.

"What shall I say?" He questioned.

Again, the child turned in the Captain's direction. Another sharp breath for Carolyn.

"I've never seen that happen, before! I am going to get your doctor, Mrs. Muir. That's amazing!" The technician was out of the door.

Daniel and Carolyn watched her leave and looked at each other.

The nurse technician returned with two doctors and two other nurses. She repeated the same circumstances that gave the same results. This baby knew the father's voice.

The Captain walked out of the doctors office looking about three inches taller and immensely proud. Carolyn was ready for a nap.

—-

The couple arrived home at Gull Cottage where Martha was busy in the kitchen getting a snack prepared for when the kids arrived home from school. Her and Ed had a date night planned so Martha wanted everything ready for the evening. He was taking her to a special showing at the movie theater.

"I'm going to take a nap, Martha." Carolyn was headed to the master cabin along with the Captain.

"Have a good rest, Mrs. Muir." She returned to the kitchen.

The Captain lay next to his wife and unborn child. He marveled that the child recognized his voice and held the thought close to his heart. The miracle child continued to be more miraculous. _'What else was the child capable of?'_ He thought and lightly traced the outline of her belly. The baby moved a bit and Carolyn stirred. "We mustn't wake your mother, now, little one."

—-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Carolyn finished her writing assignments. She could give herself to the wedding preparation in old San Juan. Originally, she thought about wearing her dress from their first wedding by the spirit Pastor but decided that wearing a locally made dress from Puerto Rico would be more exciting. Since Daniel insisted that they not be separated, finding a dress with him along could prove challenging. Carolyn opted for the plan of meeting her parents in San Juan a few days before and picking a dress at that time. Martha and the kids would fly down the day before the wedding.

—-

In less than two weeks, Daniel and Carolyn flew down to San Juan, taking the 'ghost' class flight. The big day was just around the corner.

Mother and daughter were shopping for the dress. Antonia volunteered to help and was delighted that the ghost-mortal couple were having their wedding in San Juan. The Captain and Brad kept a close distance behind the trio. Daniel and his father-in-law found that they both enjoyed a good cigar, and Puerto Rico had a nice variety to offer.

Antonia knew where to look for wedding dresses. She took Carolyn and Emily to a quaint little shop down one of the blue brick roads. In the shop window stood the perfect dress. Carolyn knew the moment she caught sight of it. A beautiful 'A' line wedding gown. The low neck bodice entailed a beaded lace that partially crept down onto the light tulle skirt. Off the the shoulder thin lace straps gave a nice feminine touch. A matching cathedral length laced edge veil was also available.

When Carolyn tried them on, all three women could tell it was the right gown and veil. Antonia came in handy as an interpreter for the saleswoman who did not speak English. Captain Gregg and Brad stayed outside of the store, but they could hear the trio laughing. Daniel was quite tempted to peek inside and catch a glimpse of his bride, but Carolyn told him to _'behave yourself.'_

Only a small amount of tailoring was needed and they could pick up the gown on the following day. _'Perfect', _Carolyn thought as she crossed the items off of her list.

Captain Gregg and Brad had their own secret that they kept. Daniel gave his father-in-law some money to run an errand for him. The older gentleman gave the seaman a wink, and he was on his way. The ghost was starting to grow on the older man as he could see how much Daniel loved his daughter and the kids. Brad Williams also made a side stop and paid the balance for the reception.

For the time being, the couple had almost forgot about the possible danger that they could be in. Both were lost in the thought of their upcoming nuptials.

After lunch, Carolyn went back to the motel to take a nap. The day's busyness was sapping her energies. Captain Gregg stayed by her side and gave her what strength he could.

General Milner and his son had flown in with all of the needed paperwork. They would stay for the wedding, of course. Vivian joined her husband and father-in-law. The Tanakas came down, too. All were overjoyed for Daniel and Carolyn but still kept a watchful eye out for any suspicious activity.

Towards the end of the afternoon, Captain Gregg and Carolyn ventured over to the docks to view the sail boats for rent. Daniel felt certain that he could manage a sloop or small cutter on his own. The pair fell in love with a small 37' gaff cutter that was aptly named 'Spirited' and put down a deposit. He also paid to have supplies delivered to the vessel.

Tomorrow was going to be an excessively busy day. Martha and the children would be coming down along with Elroy and Lilly, who were going to ride on the wing of the plane for fun. Carolyn had something special in mind for Lilly. Something that she hoped the ghost girl would like. Captain Gregg also, reluctantly, had a favor to ask Applegate and the young lady.

Brad and Emily offered to have Carolyn stay in their hotel room until after the wedding. Daniel and his bride looked at one another and respectfully declined, keeping their reasons private. After dinner, all retreated to their rooms for the night. Sleep would be the order of the evening. There would be much to accomplish the following day.

Daniel and Carolyn stood on the balcony of their room, gazing at the star-lit night. The breeze was balmy, and he drew her close in his arms.

"In two days, our dreams come true, my love." He kissed Carolyn's forehead. She leaned her back into him more and sighed.

"It seems too good to be true," she said, putting her hand in his.

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Daniel was recalling the dream that he gave them one Christmas.

"I'm so happy, Daniel." Carolyn closed her eyes.

"As am I, darling." He brought his head down to touch hers. They passed loving thoughts and emotions to each other staying in their all-encompassing cocoon for the remainder of the evening.

—-

Today was the day to put the final things in order for the wedding. Brad went to the airport to get the kids and Martha, who also brought the candles from Carolyn and Daniel's first wedding.

Carolyn, Daniel and Emily went to the shop and picked up the dress that they had purchased the previous day. The fit was perfect. Much to his dismay, the Captain still could not see the dress. It was wrapped in tissue paper along with the veil. Emily put them in her hotel room for safe-keeping.

Antonia and a few of her friends started cooking the ethnic Puerto Rican food for the rehearsal dinner. Even though not many people had been invited, they cooked as much as Martha would have made.

Guests and ghosts arrived at the hotel. Carolyn had Candy try on a dress that she had purchased back in the little shop on the blue brick road.

"Mom! It's beautiful!" Candy was trying to think of other places where she could wear such a lacy dress. A satin bow was tied in the back. She was Carolyn's maid of honor. It would be a bonding experience for both.

Jonathan would be Captain Gregg's best man and hold the rings. Daniel would check the lad's pockets before the ceremony and make sure that the pouch of rings were the only thing in them. The Captain noticed that the boy had taken a liking to the small local lizards that seem to be in abundance on the island. Jonathan had already tried to shove a couple into his pocket, much to his mother's objection. No lizards or toys allowed at the wedding.

It was time for Carolyn's daily nap, so Brad took the kids to visit one of the ancient forts in San Juan. Old canons were available to explore along with different rooms and history. Brad also made a secret stop for Captain Gregg.

By the time he returned with the kids, Brad needed a nap. As much as he hated to admit it, age was catching up to the grandfather.

Martha and Emily had started to decorate the side alter area of the church. Elroy and Lilly joined them, invisibly, of course. Carolyn, Daniel, and the kids arrived at the church. Rehearsal was not far off.

"Lilly? Lilly." Carolyn was trying to quietly call the ghost girl.

"Here I am, Mrs. Carolyn."

"I'm glad that you and Elroy could come, Lilly."

"Me too. Is there a way that I can help?"

"Can you become solid, Lilly?" Carolyn really didn't know if the girl could.

"Sure!" The ghost girl instantly became solid.

Carolyn smiled. "How would you like a pretty new dress and a new hairdo?"

The girl's face lit up. "Would I ever!"

Antonia came around the corner.

"Lilly, meet Antonia. Antonia, meet Lilly."

"Antonia knows ghosts and she can do hair. Do you want to go with her and have some girl time?"

"That would be great, Mrs. Carolyn!"

Antonia started to laugh, but also felt terribly sorry for this orphan ghost. Carolyn had talked with her earlier about the young lady, and Antonia genuinely wanted to help. It broke her heart to see the ghost girl in the condition of neglect. The two left for Antonia's house for a make over.

"Come after the rehearsal is done," Antonia said on their way out.

Martha came over to Carolyn having watched the entire scene. Both had tears in their eyes.

Brad walked in with the Protestant pastor that was going to perform the ceremony. He was bilingual, so that was very helpful.

"I don't know how you pulled this off, but here I am!" The pastor announced.

It was time for the wedding rehearsal to begin. With the help of the pastor, everyone found their positions with ease. Jonathan was having a hard time keeping still, but that was part of being a little boy. Captain Gregg would wait until the very beginning of the ceremony to give him the pouch that contained the rings. Fresh flowers were to be delivered in the morning. The actual ceremony was early afternoon.

Carolyn, Emily, and Martha were shown where the bride's dressing room was located. A full length mirror was kindly provided along with two chairs and a place to hang clothing.

"Does this feel real yet, Carolyn?" Her mother was curious.

"Oh, yes!" she responded. "I also feel as giddy as a teenager!"

Martha was shedding a few more tears. "I think that I may need a whole box of tissues at this rate!"

Turning back to her daughter, Emily asked a delicate question. "Dear…can a ghost shed tears?"

"Well, I didn't think so, but Daniel has proved me wrong. He can be tender-hearted in the right circumstances." Carolyn thought that a tear or two might appear in her Captain's eyes during the ceremony tomorrow. She would need a hankie herself.

All reconvened to have an informal dinner over near Antonia's home. A lovely garden courtyard with a gazebo were close by. Antonia and her friends brought the food and drinks over. The Tanaka and Milner families were invited to join them. Elroy tagged along as well. Vivian fit right in with the rest of the girls. The home-cooked meal was wonderful and enjoyed by all. Martha wanted the recipes, of course.

Brad made his way over to Captain Gregg. "Are you having any kind of bachelor party, tonight?"

"None that I am aware of, Mr. Williams," he responded.

"How about a gentlemen's toast, then, Captain?"

"That would be most appropriate and appreciated, Mr. Williams."

"After the ceremony, I want you to call me 'Brad'."

Daniel gave the man a nod. Brad motioned the men over to make the toast.

"Let us do a gentlemen's toast," Brad began. "To my new son-in-law, Daniel Gregg, who has made my daughter and grandchildren very happy."

Glasses of rum were clinked together in agreement.

A girl wondered over to Carolyn. "What do you think?"

"Lilly?" Carolyn had to look twice.

"Yes." She looked completely different. Lilly was clean, hair combed and pulled back with a ribbon. She wore a red dress that complimented her brown hair.

"You look wonderful, Lilly!" The young lady ghost felt pretty for the first time, ever.

After the dinner celebration, everyone retired to their hotel rooms. Candy and Jonathan stayed with their grandparents while Martha relished the time that she had all to herself.

Elroy and Lilly did some night time sight-seeing. "You look nice, kid," Elroy commented.

"Thanks, big brother," she responded. Applegate smiled at the reference.

—-

"Tomorrow is our day, Daniel. I can't believe it's almost here!" Carolyn was still feeling giddy.

"I can hardly wait, 'Mrs. Gregg'!" Daniel took her in his arms. "You should get some sleep for our big day, my love."

"I don't know if I can sleep, Daniel. I feel wide awake."

"Would you like some help, dear? He offered.

Carolyn pursed her lips. "Maybe this one time. I don't want dark circles for the wedding or the pictures."

Daniel sat on the bed and extended his hand to her. She gently placed her hand in his and laid down in his arms.

"Sleep well, my darling. Dream of our wedding, our honeymoon, and the life that we shall have as Mr. and Mrs. Gregg."

Carolyn drifted off to sleep in the loving arms of her soon-to-be legal husband.

Captain Gregg kept vigil over her.

—-

The following morning arrived and Carolyn took a minute to listen to the birds sing before rising.

_'Today is the day! It's finally here!' _she said under her breath.

As promised, Daniel was not present. He watched over the room invisibly from outside.

Carolyn took a shower and put on a simple sundress and placed a towel turban on her head. Antonia would do her hair after she arrived at the church.

There was a knock on the door. Emily, Martha, and the kids had come with some breakfast.

"Dear, I've already taken your dress, veil, and shoes over to the church. Now, you just eat a good breakfast." Emily was being motherly to her daughter.

Carolyn was hungry and didn't hesitate to eat. She drank some juice.

"This is delicious! What kind of juice is this?" She remarked.

"It's a combination of different fruit juices that grow on the island." Martha had asked the same question.

The kids were on the balcony looking at the surroundings.

"I love this place, Mom!" Candy exclaimed

"Yeah! The fort and canons are really cool," Jonathan added.

"I could stay here for a week just to learn some of the cuisine," Martha sighed.

After breakfast was finished, the group gathered up some jewelry, make-up, and anything else they might need for the wedding. Carolyn grabbed an umbrella so Daniel still could not actually see her going to the church. He would continue to watch over her and the family.

As she was closing the door to the hotel room, Carolyn thought to herself. _'The next time that I come through this door, I will be Mrs. Daniel Gregg.' _ A tear escaped her eye. Just the first of many to come.

When they arrived at the church, the flowers had already been delivered. Antonia and her girlfriends were decorating in a traditional Spanish style.

Most of the flowers were white with splashes of deep red roses. Satin, lace, and tulle embellishments abounded.

Antonia turned to Carolyn. "You ready to be Mrs. Gregg?"

Carolyn nodded as another tear escaped. _'Blast!' _

She took Carolyn by the arm and lead her to the bride's room. The gown and veil were awaiting her.

Antonia opened her bag of styling tools and some make up. "We get started!"

—-

The Milners and Tanakas arrived at the church. "Anything we can do?"

"See if you can find the groom!" Brad was just a little concerned.

"He's here, Mr. Williams, just invisible for the moment." Vivian assured him.

Elroy and Lilly arrived, too, although Elroy decided to stay invisible. Too many people around for his comfort level.

Captain Gregg made an appearance since Brad expressed concern.

"I am most certainly here, Mr. Williams." He wore the blue dress uniform well. A sword hung at his side.

Jonathan was getting antsy, which could translate into finding mischief.

"Mr. Tanaka and Mr. Williams, perhaps it would be a good idea to take Jonathan and bring back a light lunch for everyone." He produced some cash for them.

"Good idea, Gregg, but put away your money. Let's go." Brad led the way.

"Miss Vivian, could you please check on Carolyn and see how she is doing?" Captain Gregg began his pacing regimen.

Vivian vanished up to the bride's room. She reappeared just outside of the door and knocked.

A voice answered, "come in unless you are Captain Gregg." The women all snickered.

The women helped her step into the beautiful gown and buttoned the back.

Antonia was starting on Carolyn's hair. Vivian gasped and smiled. "Oh, Carolyn!" She lost a tear as well.

Everyone offered her a tissue, then laughed.

"You look stunning!" Vivian dabbed her eyes.

"Thank you, Vivian." Carolyn was glowing.

Carolyn had been letting her hair grow since Daniel expressed his appreciation for long hair on women. The length was just past her shoulders. Antonia took Carolyn's hair and made a loose French braid that circled her head like a crown. She pulled loose some wavy tendrils around the edge to frame her face. Bobby pins and hair spray were applied. For the finishing touch, Antonia broke off small pieces of baby's breath and placed them in the blond braid itself. The creation was stunning.

Another knock on the door. It was Mrs. Tanaka. She entered and bowed. "I think that they are bringing back finger sandwiches from the hotel restaurant."

"Thank you, Tanaka-San. Is everything ready downstairs?"

"Hai," she responded.

"Can I be next for my hair?" Candy said.

"I have special for you." Antonia brought out a small floral crown for Candy. Tiny red rose buds and baby's breath adorned the wreath.

She placed the crown on Candy's head and wove some of her hair into it, then secured it with more bobby pins. Candy wore the wreath like a princess.

Martha started weeping again as grandmother, mother, and daughter stood together. "Let me get a picture, Mrs. Muir." Martha took the picture through her tears.

Another knock at the door. Mr. Tanaka brought in a tray of the finger sandwiches and some drinks. He bowed, then saw Carolyn and gasped. Mrs. Tanaka gave him a light thump on the chest and the women laughed, again. Mr. Tanaka bowed once more and excused himself.

Captain Gregg approached Mr. Tanaka who was coming down the stairs.

"Are they almost ready, Tanaka-San?"

"Hai. You are one lucky ghost, Captain," Mr. Tanaka added.

Daniel Gregg felt the overwhelming temptation to invisibly sneak a peek at his bride. However, he did promise Carolyn that he would not do such a thing but now was having second thoughts. Patience was not being his friend.

They were dining on the sandwiches when Martha came downstairs with a box.

Captain Gregg approached her. "Is everything alright, Martha?"

She looked surprised. "Why, yes! It's wonderful! I just came down to put your candles on the altar."

"Yes. Yes, of course. Very good, Martha." The Captain looked nervous.

Brad Williams walked over to Daniel. "Nervous, Gregg?"

"Perhaps just a bit, Mr. Williams." Daniel tugged at his white gloves.

"Perhaps a lot, Gregg." Brad gave him a man slap on his back. "I'll go up and see when they'll be ready.

—-

Antonia was pinning the long veil on Carolyn when Brad knocked on the door. He entered the room and saw Carolyn. Speech escaped the man and tears had replaced his voice. His daughter looked heavenly.

"Oh, Carolyn. You've deserved this all along." They hugged and Carolyn choked. "Thanks, Dad."

"Let's get the bouquets." Vivian popped down to the fridge to find them and returned.

Emily and Antonia left the room to let them know that it was time to start.

—

Emily spoke with the Pastor.

He in turned addressed all. "Everyone take your place. We have a wedding to perform."

The area for the wedding had been roped off away from the public, but a crowd started to gather behind it. The piano began to play softly. Mr. Tanaka and General Milner ushered in the few invited guests. Candy and Jonathan walked down the aisle last. Jonathan took his place beside Daniel and Candy stood opposite them. All eyes turned as the bridal march began to play. Brad Williams waited at the bottom of the stairs to escort his daughter.

Carolyn slowly glided down the church staircase. Her long veil seemed to float behind her. She wore the pearl necklace that Daniel gave her from the Centennial celebration. The earrings from her Grandmother delicately dangled close to her face. Her bouquet was the reverse of the church decorations. All deep red roses with a few splashes of white. She could have passed for an angel visiting the Earth. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd.

Mr. Williams walked his daughter to the altar.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" The pastor spoke.

"Her mother and I do," he answered. Brad couldn't resist and reached over to close Daniel's mouth that had fallen open when he watched Carolyn descend the staircase.

"Still nervous, Gregg?" he whispered.

Daniel tried to stand taller, and Carolyn attempted to cover her snicker.

Mr. Tanaka was right; He was one lucky ghost.

The pastor instructed the couple to hold hands.

Taking each others hand, they exchanged the vows that had been spoken at their spiritual wedding. The emotions were just as heavy now as they were then.

Carolyn spoke first.

"My Daniel. I can say that I honestly love you with all of my heart. You came into my life when I didn't even know you were there. I don't really understand why, but you took on the roll of my protector, even though I was trying to be 'Miss Independent'. Thank you. When you told me that you were tender, I didn't really believe you. Thank you for proving me wrong. You let me have my way, even when it hurt you. Thank you for being so giving. My list could go on and on, but I want you to know how much I love you, respect you, and appreciate you. I make my vow to you, Daniel Gregg, to forever be your wife, your friend, and your mate."

It was Daniel's turn.

"My most precious Carolyn. From the first moment that I saw you, I knew that you were the one, but thought that it was too late for me. You helped me believe in second chances, and shared your family, your life and your heart with me. For that alone, I shall always be in your debt. You freely gave me what I thought would be impossible, and you rescued me from myself. I love you more than life, Carolyn Muir, and I vow to be your loving husband, friend, and mate now, and forever."

Martha was trying to blubber as quietly as she could into a hankie. She was not alone.

When it was time for the rings, Jonathan produced the pouch without issue. Daniel placed the original ring on Carolyn's finger plus an additional gold band. She looked surprised and he winked at her.

The couple walked up to the altar next, lit the candles as they did before and recited the scripture together. "And the two shall become one." Turning back to the guests, the pastor placed his hands on their shoulders. "What God has brought together let no man put asunder. By His grace, I pronounce you husband and wife." Daniel and Carolyn were both fighting back tears and kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Thaddeus Gregg!"

Daniel choked.

Carolyn snickered.

Brad roared with laughter.

Everyone else applauded, including the visitors behind the rope.

Well. Almost everyone. No one seemed to notice the dark shadow figure in the crook of the ceiling.

—


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The small receiving line was formed and the couple was congratulated by friends, family, and some visitors that they did not even know.

They signed the marriage license at last.

Photos were taken at the altar next. Then more photos with family. Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Gregg were ready to leave the church. Rice and flower petals were thrown in the couple's direction as they ducked into a taxi. The seaside reception was their destination. Wedding cake and more ethnic food awaited. An open bar was readily available where Brad Williams picked up the tab.

The couple cut the three tiered wedding cake and people took photos. They fed each other cake in a less-than-dainty manner. Daniel popped the cork on the champagne and people made various toasts to the newlyweds. Carolyn drank ginger ale instead of the champagne. Daniel removed the garter from his wife's lovely leg and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. There were no bachelors attending, so he gladly kept it.

When it came time to throw the bouquet, Carolyn had an extra one made to toss among the waiting women. Antonia was the lucky lady.

The new Mrs. Gregg had a photo idea. She went to the ladies room and removed her shoes and pantyhose. Emerging in bare feet, Carolyn coaxed Daniel into removing his shoes and socks, then rolling up his pant legs as she headed for the seashore.

"Daniel? Can you get seawater out of our clothes if we go into the water?" She grinned and slightly bit her bottom lip.

"I believe so, darling. What did you have in mind?"

Carolyn gestured for the photographer to come over. The couple gave him a variety of poses to capture. They waded in ankle deep water and kissed. The breeze caught Carolyn's veil in another kiss pose. Captain Gregg swept Carolyn up in his arms for a shot. The sun began to sink behind them and each the water shots gave the appearance of silhouettes as the couple posed. A last shot had them standing on breakwater rocks, kissing as the waves crashed up behind them. Both enjoyed this particular part of the photo session best.

Brad, Emily, and Martha suggested that it was time for the newlyweds to be on their way. The friends and family would clean up and take care of the wedding gifts. Candy and Jonathan were getting sleepy as Carolyn and Daniel gave them hugs and kisses. Mr. and Mrs. Gregg gave their thanks and good-byes, heading back to the hotel. Both were still bare foot when they entered the taxi.

—

The day had been remarkable and all that they could have hoped for. Mr. Gregg carried his Mrs. over the hotel room threshold. He also had her take a short nap before their evening continued. Carolyn removed the long veil. She dozed off in his arms, still in her wedding gown.

—

An hour later Carolyn woke up with her husband next to her. He had removed his jacket and sword. She had just then remembered the additional band that he had placed on her finger.

"You bought another gold band for me?" She sat up in the bed.

Daniel was looking up at her. "Look inside, my love."

Carolyn brought it over to the light. There was an inscription. _'Daniel and Carolyn. San Juan.' _

_"_It's enchanting, Daniel. I love it!" She shed a few more tears.

He slid over next to her and put his arms around her waist. "Your father helped me pull it off. One might say that you have a band for each of our weddings." He kissed her hand and she gazed at the three ring set. First was a gold band from the initial wedding. The second ring was for the engagement. A Three quarter round solitaire diamond with two small cut emeralds on each side. Today was the third ring with an inscribed band. It was more than she could have imagined.

Mrs. Gregg felt her hair and began to remove the bobby pins. Undoing the French braid left her hair in messy waves and it caught the Captain's eye. She tried to fluff it and then gave up. Carolyn tried to apologize for her undone hairdo, but her husband found it incredibly alluring and pulled her to himself. Drowning in his kisses, she giggled and wondered if she should try to replicate the style at home.

Turning around she made a request. "Unbutton me."

Daniel looked surprised. " I have not seen this many buttons since I was alive. This could take a few minutes, dear."

"It's common for wedding gowns. I know that you can manage it."

"Consider it done, my love." Each time a button gave way, he placed a kiss there. She could feel the softness of his beard.

It gave her goosebumps.

After he had gone passed the middle of her back, he came to a certain realization. "My dear. You are not wearing a…a…"

"A bra?" She finished his sentence. "Gowns like this have one built in. Here. See?" She pointed to the cups sewn into the front.

"I…see…much." Her husband barely noticed the built in undergarment. Something else caught his attention and he rolled her underneath him. She giggled more as he kissed her neck and collar bone.

The pathway for their emotions opened on its own as excitement filled the air. Thoughts combining into one. Hearts bonded into one.

—-

The couple awoke the next morning as a spoon set. _'Had Daniel really slept?' _She wondered.

At that moment, her Captain had his arm curled around Carolyn's waist. His face was buried in her sea-sprayed hair. She looked at the watch that was resting on her wrist. It was actually the only thing that she was still wearing from previous day. Past nine. Should she see if he was awake?

"Daniel? Daniel?" There was no response and Carolyn needed to use the bathroom. Tickling him didn't go over very well the last time she had tried it. Also, '_maybe he needed to sleep'_, she thought. An obscure idea came to her mind. As hard as she could, Carolyn tried to relax and concentrate at the same time. Much to her surprise, she became semi transparent and passed through from under his arm. He awoke just in time to see it happen.

"Carolyn!" A horrified Daniel exclaimed.

"Wait! I really have to go!" She ran for the bathroom naked but at least solid. His voice broke her concentration. Daniel felt ill at ease and ran his fingers through the wavy curls in his hair.

After she was finished, Carolyn came back to the bed in a bathrobe.

"Carolyn, my love. Please do not make a habit of doing that. I find it quite…alarming."

"I didn't know if it would work, but I really had to go, Daniel." She gave him a kiss. "Are you ready to start our new life as Mr. and Mrs. Gregg?" Carolyn teased him.

He pulled her into his embrace. "After you take a shower, Mrs. Gregg," he responded.

"Spoil sport," she said and headed back to the bathroom.

Captain Gregg willed himself to be clean and wore attire that was appropriate for boating. A short sleeve henley shirt and a pair of dungaree shorts. A set of boating shoes finished the outfit. The Captain was making out a mental list of what they were doing today. One thing he was dreading but knew it to be necessary. He had to speak with Applegate and ask for his help.

After Carolyn had finished her bathroom routine, the two departed to see the kids one last time before setting sail on the cutter they had rented. Daniel sent the luggage ahead to the boat.

—-

"We want to come with you!" Jonathan protested.

"We can't, Jonathan. It's their honeymoon. They want to be alone." Candy understood but she didn't have to like it.

Daniel and Carolyn knew that this was coming and had a contingency plan.

"We can see about a family sailing trip maybe next summer." The Captain was trying to ease the kids' disappointment.

"Promise?" Jonathan wanted a commitment.

"All we can do is try, honey." Carolyn cupped his chin in her hand.

Martha stepped in to rescue the newlyweds. "We need to go, kids. We have a plane to catch."

A plane ride was exciting, too, so the children relented and gave their parents hugs and kisses good-bye. The taxi headed for the airport.

Daniel hugged his wife knowing how hard it was for her to leave the children. Carolyn's parents were staying at Gull Cottage for the week, so that would ease her worry.

The next stop was to pick up the cutter at the docks. Elroy and Lilly were meeting the newlyweds there.

—-

If there weren't so many people around, Daniel would have just popped Carolyn and himself to the docks, but they took a taxi instead.

As the cab approached the docking area, they could see the cutter 'Spirited' tethered to a mooring buoy. You couldn't really tell who was more excited: Carolyn or Daniel. Both had big grins.

After parting with more funds, the pair was given a set of keys and a dingy to take them out. The 37-foot gaff cutter was waiting just for them. The owner said that it was for sale, too, if they were interested. The Captain kept it in mind but wanted to see how she handled out on the open water.

Much to Carolyn's dismay, Daniel fitted her with a life vest.

"I can swim, you know. Sort of," Carolyn whined a bit.

"It's the 'sort of' that scares me," he replied.

Soon after they boarded, Elroy and Lilly appeared.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." The Captain was securing a rope.

"Can you follow us by air, invisibly? I have a mission for you both."

"Sure!" Lilly never gave Elroy a chance to answer. She grabbed his hand and pursued the cutter as it was pulling away from the buoy.

The 'Spirited' headed out to open sea. Captain Gregg was in his element, like a boy with a new 'old' toy. The sea spray, wind, and waves were like old friends.

Carolyn relaxed as best as she could with the life vest in place. It was cumbersome, but she had to make do.

Lilly and Elroy were keeping up, watching the sailing craft glide through the waves. The cutter was swift with her experienced Captain at the helm.

After a while, Captain Gregg slowed the cutter down and dropped the canvas sail. He signaled the two ghosts to come down. Carolyn was inside the cabin putting supplies away.

"Seaman Elroy, do you recall the Dutch ship that went down in this area during a raging sea squall?"

"I think so. We took on the passengers from the lifeboats." Applegate pulled his sock up.

"The very same. The passengers and crew barely escaped with their lives, and nothing else. I would like for you and Miss Lilly to go down and find the ship wreck. From there, salvage some of the their bounty and bring it here. You should find the ship within one half-mile radius of where we are."

Lilly didn't need to be told twice to go hunt for sunken ship treasure. It was all another adventure for her, and into the water she went.

"Hey! Wait up!" Elroy followed after her.

Carolyn was just coming back up when the two ghosts reappeared about thirty minutes later with arm fulls of treasure. She gasped.

"Okay. One more time," Elroy instructed Lilly and down they went again.

Daniel and Carolyn looked at the salvage. Both equally shocked.

"My dear. Perhaps we should find some pillow cases," the Captain suggested.

"Perhaps, Daniel? Perhaps?!" Carolyn had never seen anything like this, ever. Gold chains, coins, and ingots. Various jewels and other valuable finds.

Both went scrambling for pillowcases or whatever else could hold the booty.

The ghosts reappeared with two more armloads and dumped them on the deck.

"My! I must say that the two of you have done very well." Captain Gregg eagerly shook their hands. "Now, after we load the pillowcases, can you both take them back to Gull Cottage?"

"Aye-aye, sir." Applegate stood proud and saluted his Captain.

"Best fly above the clouds. Pillowcases floating in mid air would no doubt attract attention." Captain Gregg was filling a pillowcase.

"That was great fun, and there's still more down there!" Lilly was also filling a pillowcase.

"I think that this will be fine, Miss Lilly. Thank you." Daniel was still amazed at what they found.

With three pillowcases filled, the ghostly pair took off and vanished above the clouds—invisibly, of course.

Daniel grinned and shook his head at Carolyn who was still speechless.

—

Martha, Candy, and Jonathan were on the airplane and flying home. The kids were taking a nap. It had been a very busy time with the wedding and they needed rest. Martha was thumbing through a magazine when she happened to glance out of the window. Three awkwardly full pillowcases came to rest on the airplane wing. She blinked once and then twice. After the third blink, Elroy and Lilly materialized and waved to her. She absentmindedly waved back. They dematerialized and the three pillowcases were off and flying again.

"Either I'm getting used to this ghost thing or I've had too much of the local rum." Martha continued to thumb through her magazine.

—

After the initial shock of the treasure wore off, Carolyn really thought about it. "Daniel? Does this mean that we'll never be poor again? No more living paycheck to paycheck?"

"That's right, darling." He had raised the sailing canvas and they were underway. Daniel kept a good grip on the tiller arm to steer the boat.

"The kids can go to college?"

"Yes."

"Can we update Gull Cottage? New plumbing? New water heater? New wiring and fixtures?"

"Y-yes, but one thing at a time. We should consider buying it from Claymore." The thought of having to buy back his own home was unpleasant.

"We need our own master bathroom, Daniel."

"I agree, dear. Let's just enjoy our honeymoon for now, shall we?"

Carolyn cuddled up against her husband as he guided the cutter through the water.

"Where are we headed, Daniel?" Carolyn had no idea.

"To the Virgin Islands. Namely, St. Thomas. We should get there by morning at the latest, depending on the winds. I may have to use the engine, at some point."

"I'm heading below for something to eat." Carolyn started looking through some of the remaining boxes brought on board. She went into the small galley kitchen and found hot dogs in a cooler, along with some soda and chips. There was a small propane stove to use for cooking.

"Do you want a hot dog? I found a pan." She was only half serious.

"We should probably save the food and water for you, my dear." Captain Gregg was paying more attention to sailing the craft, rather than eating.

Carolyn heated up her hot dog, found a bun, and spotted some condiments. She grabbed a bag of chips and a cold soda. Sitting beside her ghost husband, she ran an arm through his and started to eat. The sun was setting behind them as the gaff cutter continued on its course.

"No ice cream, Daniel?" Carolyn teased a bit.

He laughed "I'm afraid not tonight, my love. Perhaps tomorrow."

She popped a couple of potato chips into his mouth.

—-

It was late when Martha and the kids arrived home to Gull cottage. Candy and Jonathan went upstairs to get ready for bed. The housekeeper wasn't terribly surprised to find Elroy Applegate and Lilly waiting in the parlor.

"You two didn't, by chance, be flying around today with three pillowcases of stuff, were you?" Martha inquired, almost laughing.

"Yep! That was us! Captain Gregg sent us back here with some sunken ship stuff," Lilly volunteered.

"It was from a dutch ship that sank at sea decades ago," Elroy added.

"You're not joking, are you," Martha stated.

"Nope. It's all right here." Lilly pointed to the alcove.

Martha walked over and nearly fell over at the sight of ancient treasure bulging from the cases.

—

Carolyn awoke the following morning to have her husband next to her. The boat gently rocked as small waves buffeted the side.

"Are we here?" She yawned and asked.

Her Captain lay on the cushions in the cabin. She guessed that he probably hadn't slept. "We're here, my dear." He softly answered and moved several strands of hair away from her eyes. They held a good morning kiss.

"I made you breakfast, Carolyn. Come and eat." His smooth voice beckoned her growling tummy.

Captain Greg opened the boat's hatch. Sunshine came pouring into the cabin. Eating her breakfast, Carolyn went topside. The view was breathtaking. Large rolling hills behind a lovely white sandy beach. The waters were a turquoise blue that became crystal clear as they rolled over the white sand shore. They were only one of a few boats tied to mooring buoys in the bay.

"It's-it's a paradise!" Carolyn stammered.

"Aye. It is, darling. We are in a secluded bay on the east side of the island. We should have some privacy, here and be able to pop in and out as we please. When you finish your breakfast and tea, we can decide what to do for the day."

"A shower would be nice," Carolyn said, turning to her husband.

"The town of Charlotte Amalie should have public facilities available, but this is a sailing trip and sometimes we might just take a swim in the ocean. You may need to 'rough it', my lady." Daniel embraced his wife and gave her a luscious kiss that ended with him having some fried egg in his beard.

Carolyn laughed and pushed him overboard. Anticipating what was coming next, she put her plate down.

"I am thinking that your swimming lesson starts, now, my lady." He used his ghostly powers to pull her into the water with him. She was still laughing.

At first Carolyn struggled, but then she felt the strong arms of Daniel coming around her.

"I've got you, love. Don't fight the water."

He pulled the sundress off over her head and threw it on deck. It had ballooned up.

"There. You will be able to move more freely now." Daniel kept a gentle hold on her and she relaxed at his touch. The swimming lesson didn't quite take place, and they threw other articles of clothing up onto the deck of the boat.

—

Martha had risen early to get the kids off to school. No doubt they could still be tired after they returned home.

Brad and Emily would be arriving at Gull Cottage later in the day, so she was making preparations. For the time being, Elroy and Lilly returned to their respective haunts.

Martha still couldn't believe the treasure trove that lay in the alcove. Every so often she would take a look at it and shake her head.

_'What's next? Will they come home with a ship?' _She laughed to herself.

—-

The newlywed couple made it to town on the St. Thomas. They browsed the shops and visited historical sites. Daniel bought Carolyn some unique locally-made jewelry and a new tie-dye pair also indulged in some of the local cuisine. The Captain bought some rum and Carolyn was getting new ideas for her writing projects. They were strolling down a sidewalk taking in more of the local sites under the afternoon sun. From beneath the shade of a bush, a large Iguana stepped in Carolyn's way. This was not something that she had ever encountered in Maine or Pennsylvania. It caught her by surprise and she screamed, trying to jump into her husband's arms. Captain Gregg had laughed so hard that there were tears in his eyes. He ended up apologizing to her for such a reaction. Apologizing for anything was not something he was used to doing, but since falling for the petite blonde, he decided that it makes a difference who one apologizes to. The making up was even better.

The public facilities were around the corner and Carolyn took her shower.

They purchased some dinner and a few more supplies to take back to the boat. Ducking behind a hedge, the two vanished and reappeared at the cutter.

"I haven't asked, but how are we doing on money, Daniel?" Carolyn unpacked the warm food.

"Fine, my dear," was all that he said.

"How much do we have?" she persisted.

"Enough," he responded.

_'Was this going to be a sparring match?' _Carolyn wondered.

"Why won't you tell me, Daniel?" She rested her hands on her hips becoming battle ready.

"My dear, I have told you, so do not be concerned." He tugged on his ear and helped unpack the goods.

"Alright. What are you hiding from me, Daniel Gregg?" Carolyn pursed her lips together.

"Why would I be hiding something from you?" He tugged on his other ear, now.

She looked him in the eyes. "What is it?"

This was a battle that Captain Gregg was not going to win and disappearing from sight was out of the question.

"If you must know, I will tell you." But he still hesitated.

"Tell me, already!" Carolyn was getting angry.

"Your father, dear." He sounded mildly defeated.

"What about my father, Daniel?" Anger turned to concern.

Captain Gregg pulled out a wallet from his back pocket. He opened it up and produced several hundred dollar bills.

"Your father shoved this into my hand before we left and told me to make sure that you had the honeymoon that you deserved. I didn't want to take it, Carolyn, but the man insisted and had tears in his eyes."

Carolyn sat down and now her own tears were freely falling down her face. Looking up at her perplexed husband she took his hand and spoke.

"Sit down, Daniel. Maybe it's time that I explained a few things to you."

He swallowed hard. "Perhaps you should, darling."

"When I was engaged to my first husband, Bobby Muir, my parents wanted to give me a grand wedding. My father was especially insistent that he pay for everything. Bobby didn't like the idea of Dad doing that, at all. Eventually, he talked me into eloping, promising me this romantic honeymoon that we would take sometime. Well, my parents were heartbroken that we eloped and the 'sometime' honeymoon never happened."

"The man promised you a honeymoon but never followed through?" The Captain wondered why.

Carolyn tied her hair back with a scarf. "Bobby Muir had other…priorities. A honeymoon was not on his list."

"I am truly sorry to hear that, Carolyn. No wonder your father wanted…" His voice trailed off. "We shall indeed have a grand honeymoon, my love."

"We already are, Daniel. My father likes you. You know that, don't you?" Carolyn wiped her eyes.

"Does he? I can't tell."

"He does, Daniel. You've already done so much more for me, for the kids, more than Bobby ever did." New tears fell from Carolyn's eyes.

The pathway was open between her and her Captain. He took in all of her emotions, but when he tried to connect their thoughts, Carolyn brought up a barrier.

"I'm not ready for that, yet, Daniel. Not right now." She was trembling.

Captain Gregg took a step back. "When you are ready, my love. I am here and nothing that happened can change how I feel about you and the children."

"I believe you. But, what happened changed…me. It changed my family…forever." She held her arms out to him. "Just hold me for a while, Daniel."

He readily embraced her. The wetness of his own tears threatened to overflow their boundary.'

_'What ever could have happened?' _His thoughts imagined the worst. Captain Gregg hoped that he was wrong.

—-


	10. Chapter 10

_Heavy drama warning!_

Chapter 10

Brad and Emily Williams arrived soon after the children came home from school. Everyone talked about the wedding on the tropical island. Jonathan was dismayed that he couldn't take a few lizards home.

For supper, Martha cooked her best meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn. She made a custard for dessert. Everyone was seated at the kitchen table and enjoying the meal.

"So, Martha?" Emily asked. "Have you heard anything from Carolyn and the Captain?"

Martha picked up the coffee pot. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Brad looked at the housekeeper.

"It means that 'yes' we have heard from them and 'no' not with words."

"I don't think that we understand, Martha." Emily offered up her cup to be filled.

"I guess that I'll have to show you. Kids. Don't touch anything until your Mom and the Captain get home. Follow me."

Everyone got up from the table and followed Martha.

"Elroy and Lilly brought these here and told us that Captain Gregg sent them to bring it home." She pointed to the pillowcases of booty that lay in the alcove.

"Great Scott!" Brad exclaimed.

"Good Heavens!" Emily was just as shocked.

"Wow! Cool!" The kids said as they tried to run over to it.

"Leave it alone Candy,…Jonathan," all of the adults responded.

One of the pillowcases tipped over, spilling treasure on the alcove floor.

"I don't think that we'll need to worry about Carolyn's finances anymore, Emily." Brad smiled.

"No. I should say not." His wife was in agreement.

"Maybe I should throw a blanket over the top until they get home." Martha went to the closet.

"Good idea." Brad and Emily headed back to kitchen with the kids.

—

Captain Gregg continued to hold his dear wife, but the worry over her plagued his thoughts. He really didn't know that much of Carolyn's past. It would be improper to pursue the information without her consent. He would have to wait until she was ready to share. He left her laying on the sleep cushion for a few minutes to close up the cabin for the night. After securing everything on deck, he turned to go back down. Pastor Edmond sat in the open hatch snacking on a bag of potato chips.

"If these were around when I was alive, I would be much bigger than I am now!" He crunched down another chip.

Captain Gregg sat opposite the chunky man spirit.

"You missed our wedding, Edmond." He sounded disappointed.

"No, I didn't, Daniel. You just didn't see me. I was there!" He pointed out.

"Really? Where?"

"Oh. Here and there." The pastor was being vague.

"Carolyn and I were looking for you. It would have been nice to know that you were in attendance." Daniel was blustering.

"Now, you know. I wouldn't have missed it. You had a lovely ceremony, a lovely church, and a lovely bride."

"Yes. I must agree." He stroked his beard.

Daniel Gregg turned a serious face. "What are you doing here on our honeymoon, Edmond?"

"I came to encourage you, my son." More potato chips left the bag and entered the spirit's mouth.

"Encourage me?" Daniel gave the Pastor a bewildered look.

"Yes. Your lovely bride has been through some difficult times and needs your patience." Crunch.

"This, I know, Pastor." The Captain was starting to get annoyed.

Pastor Edmond put the chip bag down and looked his fellow spirit in the eye.

"This may be hard for you to understand, Daniel, but I want you to know something. Nothing gets past The Almighty. Nothing. He knows the beginning from the end. We tend to see things as linear. He sees all things in a circle, therefore nothing takes Him by surprise."

"And by this you mean…" Daniel just wanted him to get to the point.

"Faith and trust must walk hand in hand, my son. You can't have one without the other." Edmond picked the bag of chips back up. "I'll be checking back with you. Go tend to your wife."

The bag of chips vanished with the spirit pastor.

Daniel Gregg secured the boat hatch from the inside of the cabin and crept back to his sleeping wife. She reached over to him and cuddled up in his arms. He pondered the pastor's words for the rest of the night.

In the treetops, a dark shadowed figure watched from above the bay.

—-

The next morning, Captain Gregg was up and making more breakfast for his wife. Her favorite English tea was steeping.

Carolyn arose and used the small ship's commode and sink. She picked her brush up from the cabinet and quickly ran it through her hair. Walking over to her husband, Carolyn put her arms around him while he slid the last fried egg onto her plate.

"Thank you for understanding about last night, Daniel. I will talk to you more about what happened. Just not now. I don't want to drown in old memories when I can make new beautiful ones with you."

"I realize that, Carolyn. When you are ready, I will be here." He brought her in for an embrace then a kiss.

"What memory can we make today, my Captain?" She held him close.

"I am going to teach you how to swim and snorkel." He took his shirt off.

"Didn't we try this yesterday and got distracted?" She remembered the previous morning wasn't really a swimming lesson.

"We'll have to focus today. I believe that you would enjoy seeing the marine life that resides in the reefs. First, you must eat your breakfast. I will get our gear together."

Carolyn had already been working on her meal. "You don't need it, do you?"

"No, but I have to look like I do. At least to some degree," he added.

_'This could get interesting,'_ Carolyn mused. She wondered if he would get flustered by the modern snorkel gear.

After breakfast, they went over the gear together discussing what each piece was meant to do.

"Time to get suited up, dear." He lightly smacked her behind as she passed him.

"You are naughty, Daniel Gregg!" Carolyn was putting on her swimsuit.

"Naughty comes later, my love!" He winked at her.

After some trial and error in the water, Captain Gregg decided that his wife should just keep the thin life vest on. Her swimming skills needed work. They first went to a shallow reef area for her to practice. When Carolyn got the hang of using the mask and breathing tube, the couple went to a larger and deeper reef. Captain Gregg used a face mask but didn't bother with the snorkel tube. The couple snorkeled around the reef observing a vast amount of brightly colored fish and marine life. Not needing to breath, he would go below the surface to get a closer look. At one point, he spotted a large shadow coming over the reef. Spinning around, he saw it hovered just above Carolyn and shot out of the water towards it. Nothing was there. Taking off the mask, he looked around carefully and tried to sense if anything was in the area.

Carolyn came over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He was still looking around. "I thought that I saw something, but it must have been a large bird or a small plane."

"I don't see anything, Daniel. Just us and a few other people watching the fish. They really are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, and so are you." He gave her a salty kiss and stayed much closer to her side.

—

After a morning of snorkeling, the newlyweds popped back to their rented cutter for lunch. Carolyn also took a nap at her husband's request. When she arose from the nap, they ventured back into Charlotte Amalie. She headed to the public showers first thing.

Afterwards, they went shopping for gifts to bring home like a shell necklace for Candy; shark teeth for Jonathan; hand-dyed silk scarves for Martha and Emily; Cuban cigars for Brad and the Samurai General.

Carolyn found a hand made antique wicker rocker that she fell in love with. They decided to have the rocker shipped home.

After taking the gifts back to the boat, the couple took a walk down the white sand beach. Similar to what they would do back home. The warm waters washed over Carolyn's feet and she wiggled her toes in the surf.

"I could stay here for week! Maybe two!" She took a spot to sit down.

Her husband sat down beside her. "We could, you know. If you really wanted to, darling."

"I can't imagine anything better, Daniel. You, me, and a warm tropical island." Carolyn closed her eyes and listened to the surf wash over the shore.

"Would you like to stay for a while longer, my dear? We still have other islands available to visit." The ghost captain was certainly open to having a longer honeymoon with his wife.

"Let me think about it, Daniel. I don't want the kids to think that we've abandon them." She picked up a shell to look over.

"Whatever you want, my dear." He took her into his embrace.

"Let's call home and see how the kids are doing."

—-

Back in town, they were able to find a phone. Calling collect, the operator rang Gull Cottage.

"Hello? Muir residence." Martha still used her employer's previous name until notified otherwise.

"Will you receive a collect call from Daniel and Carolyn Gregg?"

"Yes! Yes we will!" Martha replied.

"Martha? Is that you?" Carolyn was hoping that they would not be disconnected.

"Yes! Mrs. Mu..Mrs. Gregg. Let me call the family over." Martha called everyone over to the phone.

Many voices could all be heard at once. Each wanting the phone to talk. Carolyn held the phone over to her husband so he could hear the chaos. They both chuckled.

"One at a time." Martha was addressing the kids. "Candy. You're the oldest. You first."

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Captain. Are you having a nice time?" She started out cordial.

"Hi, dear. Hello, Candy. It's wonderful here. So warm and sunny…"

"Mom? Captain? Can we go through the treasure that you sent back? Please!?"

Jonathan started in. "Yeah! Can we? Please let us look at it! Please!"

Now both of the kid's voices combined to beg permission. Carolyn rolled her eyes and grinned. '_They don't care about the honeymoon. They just want permission to go through the treasure.'_

"I'll talk to your Dad about it. Now put Martha, Grandma, or Grandpa on the phone." Emily picked up the phone.

"Hello, dear. Hello, Captain. Are you having a nice honeymoon? "

"Yes," they both said. "It's beautiful here, mother!"

"Captain. We were most certainly surprised to see your…loot? Is that what it's called?"

Daniel couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. One might call it that."

"I think that Brad wants to talk to you about it. Hold on." Emily passed the phone to her husband.

"Gregg? Where the devil did you find such a haul?"

"It came from a Dutch ship wreck that I knew about." The Captain looked around to find Carolyn sulking on a chair beside him.

"Captain, I know a broker, personally, who makes private buys for his employer. His employer purchases 'finds' like this for a private collection and will pay handsomely for them if he can get first dibs. With your permission, I would like to see what you have and make contact with the broker."

"Of course, Mr…Brad. Sort through it and divide it into categories. Just don't let the children run off with anything. I think that Carolyn would like to speak with you, sir."

Carolyn gave her husband a thoughtful look.

"Dad? I'm having a wonderful time. It's a paradise here! I couldn't ask for a better honeymoon. I'm so happy, Daddy." Her voice began to crack.

Brad pulled out a hankie. "I'm so glad to hear that, Carolyn. You deserve to be happy, sweetheart."

"I'll call back in a couple of days, Dad."

We'll be waiting, dear."

They ended the call and Carolyn hugged her husband.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You are most welcome, my love."

Under the cover of darkness, they popped back to the cutter.

—-

The moon was full and had cast a reflection on the water in the bay. Mr. and Mrs. Gregg were topside on the deck of the boat finishing a delectable dessert. They sat together in the moonlight. She moved over into his lap and laid her head on his chest. He could smell the sweetness of her shampoo.

"My dear, your father may have a buyer for some of the sunken ship cargo. He is going to check with a broker about what we have." The seaman had pulled her closer into his arms.

"Hmmm," was her only response.

"Dear? Do you like this boat, the 'Spirited'?" He was not at all sure how she would answer.

"Sure, I like the boat. It's a little cramped, but it's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am thinking about purchasing it."

"Really? You wouldn't want a brand new one?" She raised her head.

"No. This one appears to be made quite well and handles exceptionally on the water. It just needs some updating. I believe that I can make more room in it too."

"It's fine with me. Where would we put it?"

"We could put it in the back barn where I can work on it over the winter." The Captain was paying close attention to any of her non-verbal cues.

"We could work on it as a family. The children could help too," he further added.

Carolyn already knew her answer, and she was not going to deprive her captain of his sailing vessel.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Daniel. I know that the kids will be excited too." She kissed him.

"It will be good for all of us, my dear." Daniel was more than content.

Carolyn chucked. "I seem to remember that you thought that it was a good idea if I married Blair Thompson!"

Captain Gregg choked on his rum. "I said no such thing!"

"I think that you did. You said that it would be best for everyone if I married Blair. Best for me. Best for the children." She shook her head at such nonsense.

"Carolyn! You are not remembering correctly! That fair weather dandy and his ice cream britches…!" He abruptly stopped. The words sounded familiar even to him now.

"Just for the record, I'm glad that I didn't marry Blair. It wasn't best for me or the children. I think that I married the right captain," she purred.

Captain Gregg wasn't sure if he should be angry or complimented.

"Let us retire down below, darling. It's getting rather late."

The Captain locked up the cabin and they snuggled in bed.

—

An hour later Carolyn shifted in her sleep. She became restless and panicky. Her legs tried to run.

'Oh no. It's the nightmare again'. Daniel gently tried to awaken her.

"Carolyn, wake up. You're dreaming."

She gasped and went limp. Her breathing had stopped.

Wide eyed, Captain Gregg sat her up and mildly shook her.

"Carolyn! Wake up! Breathe!" He was yelling.

She gasped again and coughed, waking up. Her breathing was raspy, but at least she was taking in air.

Daniel brought her some water and she took a few sips, still coughing.

The look on her Captain's face told of his desperation.

"Carolyn, you must tell me what is going on! No more excuses! Tell me what is happening in these nightmares that you keep having!" His voice was breaking with emotion, and she sensed his grief through their pathway

His wife nodded in agreement but continued coughing. Carolyn focused and went semi-transparent. She thrusted herself inside of her unsuspecting husband. They saw, moved, felt, and thought as one.

Daniel was in her nightmare from a spectator viewpoint. Night terror was more like it. He saw her running as fast as she could in the darkness. Something was pursuing her from a distant fog. Something black and quick. Carolyn was prey. Her predator always within mere inches of capturing her. Fingers would find their way around her throat and she gasped for air. Daniel came to her aid, but his fists passed through the predator. He could do nothing to help her.

Carolyn pulled out of her husband and they were separate once again.

"Now you know what I know, Daniel."

Both were short of breath even though Daniel didn't breathe. They collapsed onto the mattress. For several minutes they did not speak.

They lay flat on their backs. The seaman reached for his wife's hand. She responded and slipped into his arms.

"I do not understand, Carolyn. Why did you not tell me about these…night terrors." His heart ached as he recalled what he saw.

"Tonight was the worst that it's ever been, Daniel."

"My dear, you stopped breathing! It scared me to…" He was up on one arm looking down at her. "Carolyn, until we can resolve the issue, I will be helping you to sleep every night and placing a barrier around your mind so that nothing should be able to penetrate."

"I agree. It's a good idea, Daniel." Carolyn tried not to weep, but a tear slid down the side of her face. Her husband was already worrying enough.

The Captain helped her get back to sleep and set the barrier in place.

Even if he were alive, the seaman would not have been able to sleep.

_'My wife has a dream stalker.' _It sounded incredulous.

Outside of the boat, a dark figure watched from the treetops.

—


	11. Chapter 11

_'Trigger warning. Rape eluded to in a memory. Not detailed'_

Chapter 11

Carolyn awoke late the following morning. It was already after ten o'clock. She crawled out from the bed and saw Daniel cutting up the fruit that they purchased at a local stand the night before. After using the compact bathroom, she went up to him and they held each other.

"I'm sorry if I scared you last night. I had no idea that would happen." Carolyn continued to hold her husband.

"I know, dear. It's not your fault," he whispered in her ear. "We need to discuss this further, though."

She sat down at the table in the cabin, her eyes glancing around with no purpose. Daniel brought her some eggs, juice, and the cut-up fruit. He had some of the fruit as well. The English tea was steeping close by.

"How long have you been having the dreams, Carolyn? Before or after you came to Gull Cottage?" Daniel watched his wife with loving concern.

"They started before I came to Gull Cottage. Just now and then, they occurred." She tried not to look tense, but the trained eye of her seaman took notice.

"I see. Do you know when they started?"

Carolyn looked away and closed her eyes. "They seemed to start after my husband died." She tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I realize that this may be difficult for you, but the more that I can find out, the better chance we have of getting to the root of the problem." Daniel took her hand in his.

She silently nodded, but looked like tears were trying to form in her green eyes.

"Carolyn." He hesitated to ask the next question. "Did the man ever strike you?"

She started to tremble and looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. The tears ran freely. She wiped them away and bravely drew her face to the Captain.

"It depends on what your definition of 'strike' is." Carolyn fiddled with her fork and dropped it on the floor as her trembling grew worse.

_'Blast!' _Daniel stood up and embraced his wife, then set her on his lap. He held her as she wept.

"It's our honeymoon! We should be laughing and making love, not talking about my nightmares and dead husband! Blast!" Her hormones were in full swing.

"I'm sorry, my love. I will refrain from any more questions unless absolutely necessary. Here, have more breakfast." He peeled a banana and held it up to her mouth.

She chuckled. "That's more like it." Wiping her tears, she took a big bite that filled her cheek. Her Captain grinned and also took a big bite that filled his cheek.

"Let's go back to bed, Daniel. Bring the fruit." She gave him a wink. "Remember, it's our honeymoon."

"Happy to oblige, my lady."

The couple disappeared into the cabin. The wonderful things that can happen when feeding each other tropical delicacies.

—

After their fruity morning encounter, Carolyn dozed back off. Daniel placed a barrier around her mind as she slept. For a few minutes he simply watched his wife sleep before returning to clean up the galley kitchen.

_'What kind of man would raise his hand to a woman?!' _Captain Gregg couldn't imagine what his wife must have gone through. He had known other men in his time that felt it was an acceptable practice, but he himself considered it deplorable. It made him angry. Thunder rolled above the bay.

Carolyn was stirring in the sleeping area. Her husband slid back in beside her, placing his head on hers. He passed on soothing thoughts of his love for her. She opened the door to his emotions and enveloped what he offered, wrapping herself in his affections.

"How about we get some lunch before getting under way?" He kissed her forehead.

"Why, that sounds ideal, my Captain." She slid out of the sleep compartment. Carolyn looked around the cabin area. "Have you seen the bag of potato chips, Daniel?"

He remembered the spirit Pastor confiscating the chips.

"We'll pick more up while in town, my dear."

—-

Never shop for food when one is hungry. The pair bought more food than they intended, purchasing both groceries and lunch to take back to the boat. Carolyn was hungry, and it transferred over to her husband.

Sitting together at the tiller, Carolyn fed herself, and Daniel, as he steered the craft and managed the canvas sails. With his powers, he could do the work of multiple men. They decided to head over to St. Croix since it was fairly close. More history, beaches, and tourists shops were available. Daniel was interested in the Cruzan Rum, which was known as some of the world's best made rum since the 1650's. He could vouch for the rum's quality.

Carolyn was resting in the cabin while Captain Gregg tethered the boat up to a floating mooring buoy. They had arrived at St. Croix. Another beautiful tropical island. He would let her sleep. She needed all that she could get. He also funneled some his strength into her. What happened last night should not take place on one's honeymoon, and yet it did.

_Actually, _Daniel thought_, It should never have taken place at all. _To have something stalk your wife in her dreams was horrendous, made even worse by the fact that she was with child.

_'Who or What would do such evil? Why? Was it connected to the Black Veil group? The dreams started years ago, though. Did their relationship cause things to escalate?_ Too many questions that only lead to more questions.

Daniel watched his precious wife sleep. He protected her mind from a would-be predator. The seaman was trying to guard her physically, mentally, and emotionally. Carolyn was a fighter and not willing to give up her honeymoon or her life.

—-

After waking up, she went topside to greet her husband who appeared to be deep in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She made her way into his arms, catching him slightly unaware.

Captain Gregg instinctively curled his long arms around his wife, and they shared a kiss.

"My dear, you do not have enough pennies for all of my thoughts."

"How about just a few, then?" She leaned on his chest and her fingers played with the soft curls.

He was not going to tell her of his troubling thoughts and scenarios.

"How beautiful the island is. The turquoise waters. The lush greenery." He was taking in the scenery that had eluded him earlier.

"Liar. You're worried, aren't you?" Carolyn knew her husband's thought patterns. Worrying about her was one of them.

He continued to take in the views of the island.

"You know me too well, my love."

Carolyn gave him a kiss that distracted him.

"Like I said, you know me too well, my love. You have my attention." Daniel gazed into her green eyes . The breeze was sweeping Carolyn's hair and she moved her fingers over to his beard.

"Feel like going for a walk along the beach?" She reached out for his hand.

"Always." The two went back into the cabin before popping onto the beach behind some bushes. Together, they casually emerged.

Some of their best and worst talks took place while walking on the beach.

Carolyn started to pick up sea shells as they slowly walked the shoreline. Warm water washed over their feet. She curled her toes in the white sand.

"I wish the ocean at Gull Cottage would get this nice." She commented.

He only smiled at her.

"Daniel, you know how much I love you, don't you?" Carolyn spun her wedding rings around as she spoke.

"Of course I do, my dear. I believe that you also know the same of me." He wondered why she would say such a thing.

Carolyn sat down in the surf, letting the salt water seep into her clothes. She needed to tell Daniel what had happened with her first husband. There would be a rift between them if she continued to hold back. The thought made her stiffen.

Daniel could sense her emotions coming through to him and it shook him to the core.

"Carolyn! What is wrong? You are upset!" He sat down next to her.

_'Blast! What an awful time for a mood swing!'_ Carolyn quietly scoffed.

"Daniel. I'll tell you about what happened in my first marriage, but it really scares me and you're going to find it… disturbing." Tears were running down her cheeks, and she clasped her hands together and grimaced.

He pulled her over into his arms to hold her. It was already disturbing him by what she did and did not say.

"Whatever you have to tell me, we will face together. I assure you that it won't change the way that I feel about you." He gave her his handkerchief.

"When Bobby and I eloped, we were young and foolish about what marriage meant. He started trying to control me. To make me become what he wanted me to be. We fought often, and Bobby's drinking increased. When he was drunk, he would…slap me. He had also started seeing other women." Carolyn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I didn't know about the other women until after I was pregnant with Jonathan."

Captain Gregg was trying to keep from clenching his fists. Thunder rumbled overhead. The seaman was struggling.

Carolyn sighed before continuing.

"Bobby wasn't there when I gave birth to Jonathan. I had a rough time. Jonathan was overdue. He was in an awkward position, and I tore badly when he came through.

"It took two sets of stitches to repair. I was so very sore. My parents were aware of the problems between Bobby and I. Dad brought me home from the hospital with Jonathan. My Mom was watching Candy and stayed with me for the first week before I made her go home. One night… Bobby came home very drunk. His current mistress had turned him away."

Carolyn paused for a minute or two as her tears increased. Daniel was clearly furious as he could guess what took place next. More thunder rumbled and dark clouds came into sight out of nowhere. A fierce wind announced its eminent arrival. He popped them back to the cutter as the sudden squall ensued.

"He forced himself on you, didn't he?!" The Captain was attempting to conceal his rage and started pacing in the small area. He was failing miserably.

Carolyn nodded. "I ended up going back to the hospital that night to get the damage repaired. It was bad, Daniel." She hung her head.

Captain Gregg funneled his rage through the storm that was now aggressively sweeping the area. People ran for cover. Signs and trash cans toppled over. Long branches broke from trees and swept across the road.

He returned to hold her in his arms. They wept together.

—-

Brad Williams had been busy over the last two days sorting through the relics from the sunken dutch ship. He divided everything into categories and took numerous pictures. Having contacted his broker friend, the two made plans to meet after the film was developed.

"How is it coming, Brad?" Emily peered into the alcove.

"Emily, I am just astounded at how much is here, and some of it may be quite rare. I can't wait to tell Carolyn and Daniel."

Emily noticed that he used the man's first name instead of his last.

"I think that Captain Gregg will be good for Carolyn and the children, Brad."

"I think so, too, Emily. I just never would have guessed that our daughter would be married to a ghost and having his child. How does that even work?"

Emily squeezed her husband's hand and smiled. "I don't know, Brad. I just know that Carolyn and the kids are very happy. Maybe that's all we need to know."

—

The temper squall had passed and people were emerging from shelter and surveying the damage.

Captain Gregg was still holding his wife when she began to speak.

"My dad had the locks on the house changed, so Bobby couldn't just walk back in. He also bought me a revolver and taught me how to use it. At that point, I filed for a legal separation. Bobby didn't try to return to the house. I hated doing that to Candy, but…I had to."

"My love. I am so very sorry for what you went through with that…Blackard. You deserved so much better."

'_If the man were still alive, he wouldn't be for long.'_ Captain Gregg turned the thought over in his mind.

Carolyn's stomach gave notice that she was getting hungry.

"What would you like to do for dinner tonight, my dear?" Daniel asked politely, but he was still very agitated.

"Let's cook something here, Daniel. I want to get all of this out into the open, and then be done with it. I want us to enjoy the remainder of our honeymoon." Sniffling, she toyed with some of the curls around his forehead. The humidity made his wavy hair more curly and she could't resist putting her fingers to work.

"I love you, Daniel Gregg." Still toying with his curls.

"And I love you, Carolyn Gregg." He gave her a tender kiss.

Carolyn pulled some steaks out from the cooler while Daniel started on the Hibachi grill. With a wave of his hand, the coals were lit. She cut up the steaks and added some veggies to make shish kebabs. Daniel placed them on the grill and brushed them with sauce.

They consumed the grilled meal as the sun was setting on the horizon.

Captain Gregg initiated the conversation.

"So, you obtained a separation from your husband. You didn't divorce him?" He tugged on his ear.

"I did want to divorce him, Daniel. Bobby thought that we should try to save the marriage. He was stonewalling." Carolyn sounded annoyed.

"I see. He thought that the two of you should try to resolve your differences." His fists started to clench, again.

"He wanted me to back down, Daniel. Bobby only wanted to save his family's reputation. He was a rat!" Carolyn swung the hair back over her shoulders as she reached down for a soda.

"I would say he was worse, my dear, but I won't speak those kind of words in your presence."

"Call him what you want. I certainly have. Just not in front of Candy and Jonathan. Anyway, he died before I could get him to sign the divorce papers."

"Do the children know the kind of man that he was, Carolyn?" Captain Gregg tugged on his ear again.

"No. I won't tell them unless asked when they become adults. I don't think that Bobby's parents knew, either." Carolyn started to pick up around the boat deck. She was getting restless.

Captain Gregg came over and pulled his wife into a tender embrace.

"We will put this unpleasantness behind us, my darling." He placed his forehead to hers and poured his thoughts of love and endearment into her mind. She relaxed and reciprocated. They opened their empathic doorway and mingled their emotions together to become one heart. He sat her back on his lap and moved the hair out of her eyes to gaze into them. All of his hopes and dreams were in those green eyes.

"Thank you, Daniel," she whispered.

"For what, my love?" He was genuinely puzzled.

"Thank you for being you. For loving me as I am. For loving the kids. For everything." She gave him a long kiss that flooded him with desire.

"It is I who should be thanking you, dear woman. You have given me more than I could have ever dreamed possible." His voice started to break.

Carolyn ran her fingertips through his beard and brought his mouth to hers. The kiss was long and deep, making their heads swim. She tugged on his short sleeve shirt in an attempt to remove it. He gave aid to its removal as her hands moved over his muscular form.

"After what we have talked about today, you do not need to feel like you must privilege me tonight." He wanted her to be free to choose.

Carolyn pulled back for a moment and then caressed his face with her hand.

"I don't feel obligated, Daniel, but thank you. I give myself to you because I want to. Because I love you and I desire you, Mr. Gregg. I stopped being Mrs. Muir many years ago. My future is being Mrs. Gregg and I look forward to fulfilling that role."

"In that case, Mrs. Gregg, I will not discourage you." He picked her up and carried her into the ship's cabin, locking the hatch door behind them.

—

A couple of hours later, the couple lay in peaceful bliss. Carolyn brought her husband's hand over to her belly.

"Do you feel that?" She asked.

It was a steady beat. A movement in rhythm.

"It feel it, darling. What is that?" He smiled.

"I think that the baby has hiccups." She giggled. Carolyn was starting her fifth month of pregnancy.

"Amazing." He caressed her belly and the baby responded with more movement. Reaching over, Daniel gave her belly some kisses.

Carolyn giggled more. "I'm so happy for us, Daniel." She brought his head back up to hers.

"As am I, my love. We have a beautiful family with more to come," he said, placing his hand back on the baby.

"Do you want to know the gender, Daniel? We have that option in the fifth month."

"Boy or girl. It makes no difference to me as long as you and the child are well." He kissed his wife.

"I feel the same way, dear. I want to give birth at home, Daniel." Carolyn added.

"Really? I thought that women went to hospitals for that sort of thing." He was already sounding concerned.

"Yes. Most women do, but most women don't have a spirit that fathered the baby. I think that it would be best to have the baby at home."

"When we get home, it can be discussed further." Captain Gregg was stalling for time to think the matter over.

Carolyn didn't press the issue.

"Sleep, my dearest. Have pleasant dreams." His hypnotic words brought her into a peaceful sleep. The barrier for her mind was in place.

—-

Several hours later.

The couple were walking together arm in arm, at no place in particular. Laughing, and enjoying each other's company they seemed oblivious to all else.

A fog could be seen crawling on the ground towards them. Alarmed, the two stopped and Captain Gregg motioned for his wife to get behind him. He drew his sword, slicing away at the fog that only grew more dense and dark with each passing moment. It wrapped around their feet and ankles working its way upward. In a matter of seconds, Carolyn was being quickly pulled away from from her husband. Daniel dropped his sword and lunged to reclaim her, but only their fingertips brushed in passing as she disappeared into the darkness.

_'No!' _The word screamed through his mind.

He was jolted awake by the event. Sitting up, the seaman was nearly dripping from the cold sweat that covered him.

_'It was a nightmare,' _he surmised and reached over to Carolyn, who was absent from his side.

Throwing aside the bed sheet, Daniel leapt out of the bed called out for her.

"Carolyn! Carolyn!" She was not in the cabin.

He became transparent and rushed topside passing through the bulkhead.

"Carolyn!" His tone filled with dread.

—


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Carolyn jumped up from the deck at Daniel's yelling for her. A toothbrush was protruding from her mouth, and white foam was falling from her lips. She shrugged her slender shoulders and mumbled, more foam falling out onto the deck. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Carolyn continued to mumble and made nonsensical hand gestures in the air.

Captain Gregg groaned a sigh of relief while his wife was trying to chastise him over scaring her, but she needed to expel the toothpaste.

After spitting and rinsing, she came over to her husband intending to further chide him, but after seeing his loss of composure, she dropped the matter entirely. He was still collecting himself and clumsily sat down, leaning on the tiller handle.

"What was that about, Daniel?" Carolyn's words fell softly on his ears as she sat down beside him. A look of concern washed over her usually calm face. She reached over and took his hand in hers. He barely noticed.

"A bad dream, my dear. That's all." He closed his eyes and brought his free hand to his forehead. More drops of sweat formed.

"You? You had a dream?" Her mind had a difficult time processing his answer.

"Yes," was all that he said.

"Daniel? You're sweating. You don't sweat!" Carolyn jumped to her feet. Her concern for him was growing by leaps and bounds.

Taking in his appearance, the seaman casually 'willed' himself clean, including a fresh pair of shorts. He was still out-of-sorts, though.

She stooped back down. "What was the dream about?" Her words were quiet and Carolyn looked into her husband's troubled blue eyes.

"It was unpleasant, darling." He looked away from her to the horizon as if it held the right answer.

"Daniel, you're trying to minimize this. Please, tell me the dream." Carolyn's voice grew stern and a frown formed on her mouth as coddling was set aside.

The shoe was on the other foot this time as far as the telling of one's dream were concerned.

Captain Gregg recognized her tone and gauged her facial expression. Time to come clean.

"My love, I dreamt that we were walking together and then we were pulled apart." He kept it cut and dry hoping it would pass for enough of an answer that his wife would let it go. It was not to be the case.

"What are you not telling me? What are you leaving out, Daniel?" Carolyn pressed him for more information. She hated his stalling tactics and set her jaw.

"Female! Eternally female! Never satisfied with a simple answer!" Now Captain Gregg was simply blustering. Coming to his feet, the seaman walked to the other end of the ship's deck. He rubbed his forehead, then crossed his arms over his chest.

Carolyn followed in a stiff walk and caught him in a tight embrace. She pressed her head into his chest. He caught a whiff of her shampoo and momentarily lost track of his thoughts.

"Blast it! I love you, Daniel. You're not getting away until you tell me what has you so shaken up from this dream." She clung to him like a stubborn toddler. He decided against vanishing from her grip. It would only serve to infuriate his wife.

Most times Captain Gregg admired her tenacity, but this was not one of those times. With carefully chosen words, he relayed the dream.

"Is the dream mine or yours?" Carolyn asked as she pondered the fact that he had fallen asleep and that he experienced something that had rattled him so much.

"It is difficult to tell, darling. With our bond, it could be from either of us or possibly even from both." Her seaman took a deep, false breath. "I had forgotten how real dreams can seem." The recollection left lasting images in his mind that were most unsettling.

"I know the feeling, Daniel dear." She bought his head down and kissed him deeply. It was enough to distract him as he gave himself over to her lips. His hands found their way around her waist.

Daniel forced himself to pull away. "I should make you breakfast, my love." Her Captain was trying to focus on making food, though his thoughts were taking him in a different direction.

"Let's make breakfast together." She connected with his thoughts and giggled. "We can make merry later."

"Carolyn, let us put the dream aside and resume our honeymoon. It may have only been a dream from our fears." He held her close and took in the moment. Her hair was swept up by the breeze tickling his ear.

"I agree. Nothing has really happened and we're being careful." She held her chin up. "Let's take a guided tour, my Captain."

"After you and our little one have had some breakfast." His fingers slid lightly over her belly causing the baby to react. Daniel Gregg took special pleasure in making a connection to his child yet in the womb.

—

The newlyweds arrived in town at just the right time for a guided tour along with a small group of other island visitors. Much of it involved the old sugar plantations that used to populate the island, but the Captain felt that the guide had a few inaccuracies concerning the facts. Carolyn chuckled. "Tell me your version, later."

At last, Daniel was able to visit the Cruzan Distillery and purchased several bottles of the premium rum. It had been some time since he had tasted the aged delicacy. He would savor every drop.

The toured ended and the couple had lunch before leaving town and returning to the cutter. At her husband's insistence, Carolyn took a nap. She woke up with the seaman by her side. With her fingertips, Carolyn glossed over his forehead and then down the side of his face. She ended by tracing a finger over his ear. He melted at his wife's touch and gave a little growl of approval. "Let's go for a walk on the beach," she suggested.

The seaman and the writer took a leisurely walk on the beach. Much to their surprise, a small crowd gathered in the sand where an open tent had been set up. Carolyn pulled her husband over to see what the activity was about. She was not going to be shy.

Four massage tables were set up and various masseuses were busy working on clients.

"Oh, Daniel! I've always wanted a massage!" Carolyn walked over to the woman that appeared to be taking reservations. Daniel followed with his own reservations about what was going on.

"Tell us about your services, please," Carolyn inquired to the young lady.

"We are licensed masseuses and do various techniques of massage according to your needs. We use natural oils from the island. Here is a list of our services and prices."

"Can you accommodate mothers-to-be?" Carolyn placed her hand on the baby bump.

"Yes, we can. Congratulations!"

"Thank you! When can up you book my husband and I in for an hour massage?"

"We can schedule you in for 7 this evening. You can just wear a bathing suit." The young lady smiled.

Carolyn nodded and gave them their names, proudly. "Mr. and Mrs. Gregg."

She turned back to her husband, who was close by.

"We have an appointment for an hour massage at 7 tonight." Carolyn was excited and wore her anticipation like a garment.

"We, my dear? We?" He looked uncertain about the whole thing. "Carolyn, in my day, a massage was a rather sordid and tawdry thing to do." The Captain put his hands behind his back and puffed his chest.

"Daniel, in your day, a massage would take place at a brothel! These people are professionals. They are not giving sex! It's therapeutic. They are licensed."

Daniel gave her the stink eye. He was not quite convinced.

"Very well, my dear, as long as we are not separated." He cringed and wondered how this could possibly be a good idea.

—-

The afternoon was coming to an end as dinnertime quickly approached. The pair had a casual meal at a popular restaurant. They set off back to the beach where the Captain found an outdoor bar. He ordered a glass of the famous rum which passed down his throat all too fast. Eyeing the massage tent, he ordered another rum. While drinking it down, he watched his wife gathering shells. The incoming surf tickled her toes and she giggled. The evening breeze caught her lovely island sundress and wisps of hair danced on her cheeks. She clasped her hands under the baby belly and smiled at him.

_'What a lucky man I am, indeed. I cannot think of anything that I have done to deserve this women.' _He felt an overall sensation of warmth.

The sun was setting when their appointment arrived. Tiki torches were lit and they were the last ones for the day. The tables were close, side by side and cushions were used to make Carolyn comfortable. The aroma of tropical oils wafted through the evening breeze. The sound of ocean waves added to the relaxing effect.

Captain Gregg attempted to relax, somewhat, but he kept a guarded eye on his wife.

"Sir? Just try and loosen up. Your muscles are tight," the male masseuse offered.

"I am." His answer was short and curt. A hint of thunder rolled above the beach.

"This is our first massage. My husband might be a little nervous." Carolyn shot him a look that said, _'Behave!' _

She had an idea, and reached over to take his hand. He responded by cupping his hand around hers. In her mind, she began to hum a song that he enjoyed. He heard the tune echoing in his thoughts and was less tense. Inside the hidden melody, she mingled her words. _'Imagine that I'm the one who is giving you a massage, Daniel. Imagine all of your cares running off of you like ocean water.' _Her haunting tune found the knotted places in his mind and released them. She could feel his tension leaving and a small sense of peace took its place. Her seaman relaxed.

Carolyn was getting lost in the whole experience and wondered why she never did this before. She concluded that it was mostly a money issue.

When they had finished, the masseuses were appropriately paid and tipped. The Greggs returned to the cutter.

"That was wonderful! Just what I needed!" Carolyn stretched her arms and yawned.

"It was adequately relaxing, dear." Captain Gregg was not going to reveal the fact that it was enjoyable once he did loosen up.

—

Another warm evening was spent in the moonlight on the deck of the Spirited. The newlyweds shared a reclining lounge chair and a bottle of wine. Carolyn was making a habit of laying in her husband's arms. It was a habit that Captain Gregg did not mind in the least.

A shooting star raced across the night sky, its glistening trail fading from sight.

"Quick! Make a wish, Daniel." Carolyn picked her head up.

"I wish that we will have many more evenings exactly like this one, darling." He gave her a kiss that was filled with his adoration for her.

"I could not have made a better wish." She closed her eyes and drew his head to hers. Their thoughts connected into one with their emotions following closely behind. They entered into their private cocoon where distractions could easily be ignored. Daniel became semi-transparent and Carolyn fell into his being, becoming one with him. She also became semi-transparent, which deepened the bond. Their spirits entwined together. They shared a melting kiss and subconsciously levitated themselves into the sleeping compartment in the cabin. Minutes turned into hours as passions fueled their desire for one another. No words could come close to describing what they were experiencing in their oneness. Only for each other…

—

It was mid-morning and Carolyn still lay sleeping from the previous nights encounter. Her husband was beside her, watching her sleep as he had been doing for the last several hours. It was during these times that he would muse about her. Never ceasing to amaze him, that this beautiful woman chose to be his and only his…always. He could never be normal, not on this earth, and she accepted it. With his spectral status, concessions would have to be made, and she conceded to it.

He was stubborn and had a temper. She could be just as stubborn and meet his temper with hers. He was set in his ways. She was patiently realigning his ways. He was not always forthcoming. She was able to coax from him what hid under the surface. He could be pompous. She refused to indulge his ego unless it was in the way of teasing. He was lost in a time not his own. She took his hand and helped him to find safe harbor. His afterlife was upside down. Over time, she was turning it right side up. He was alone. She became his rescuing angel. Daniel Gregg was convinced that he was never truly alive, until after he died and met Carolyn Muir. Her and the children gave him a life and a family that he had not known he desired.

He could watch her sleep for hours, but now he needed to awaken her. Placing his hand on the baby bump, he gave soft, circular, light caresses. Every finger touch was an invitation for the child to know and respond to him. He was not disappointed when movement was felt under his hand. Carolyn opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"Did you want the baby to wake me up?" She yawned and stretched her body.

"Whatever need be, my love." He gave her a gentle kiss and brought their minds together to begin an exchange of heartfelt thoughts.

"We should call home today and see how everyone is doing," Carolyn softly suggested as she played with her Captain's curls.

"Agreed, darling. We will also need to restock some supplies and head back towards Puerto Rico. I will go and make your breakfast." He gave her another kiss and opened the ship's hatch. Sunlight flooded the compartment.

—-

The couple headed into the town of Christiansted for supplies and a last round of tourist stops. Finding a pay phone, they called home to Gull Cottage.

The operator rang them through.

"Hello? Muir residence." Martha's familiar voice could be heard.

"Will you accept a collect call from Daniel and Carolyn Gregg?"

"Yes, operator, we will." Martha motioned Carolyn's parents to come to the phone.

"Carolyn? Captain?" Emily took the phone first.

"Yes. We're here, Mom. How is everything at home?" Carolyn held the phone away from her ear so her husband could hear also.

"We're all fine, dear. It's getting cold, but everything is good. Are you and the Captain coming home soon, Carolyn?"

"Yes, Mom. We'll be heading back to Puerto Rico shortly. I know that the kids are in school, but we might be on the ocean for a couple of more days. I thought that I should let you know."

"Good idea, Carolyn. We'll pass it on to Martha and the kids. I think that Brad would like to speak with your Captain, dear."

"Here he is, Mom." She gave the phone to Daniel.

"Gregg? Are you there?" Brad had the phone.

"I am here, Brad. What can I do for you?" Captain Gregg would need to get used to the idea of using the man's first name.

"Good. I've sent pictures of your ship relics to the broker and we're going to meet tomorrow. The man believes that his employer will be very interested in what you have. I can't give you a number yet, but I feel confident that you, Carolyn, and kids can live pretty comfortably off of it. If you don't mind me mentioning it, Daniel, I think that Carolyn could use a new car."

"I heartily agree. A new car is at the top of the list for the family. We would also like to purchase Gull Cottage from Claymore, my supposed nephew." He was trying to allow Carolyn to hear the conversation too.

"You have to buy your own house back? That sounds absurd!" Brad was surprised and shook his head.

"Yes. It is quite absurd, sir." A sore point for Daniel as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We look forward to seeing everyone and will be back in contact soon."

The conversation ended and the newlyweds prepared to leave St. Croix.

—

"Maybe we can come back, some time," Carolyn remarked as they headed away from the island. She had been taking pictures but was trying to capture the current image in her mind.

"I'm sure that we will, my dear." Her husband was working the sails and then sat at the tiller to guide the vessel.

"We'll head back to St. Thomas and stay overnight there before making our way back to San Juan." Captain Gregg glanced over to the compass and made a slight course adjustment.

"I would like that, Daniel. Will we stay in the same bay?" She sat by her husband at the tiller.

"Yes, if there is room." He put his free arm around his wife's waist. Her new tropical perfume filled his senses.

Carolyn leaned into her seaman and eventually dozed off laying on his lap. She rested her hand across the baby. He used the opportunity to lay his hand on hers, lacing their fingers. They were jointly touching their unborn child. It sent chills bumps through the Captain and he marveled at the feeling.

When they approached the bay at St. Thomas, it was easy to see that there was plenty of room available for their craft. The still waters inviting them in, Daniel tethered the cutter to a buoy and put the deck in order for the evening.

"Do we have time to eat at the ethnic restaurant in Charlotte Amalie?" Carolyn asked. It became a favorite place for her to eat.

"If that is what you would like, then we will take the time, my love." He drew her close and they popped into the town behind an older building.

The couple shared a dinner for two of the cultural cuisine. Much to their delight, they found a place selling ice cream cones. Lovingly, they fed one another the dripping dessert. It brought back the memory of eating ice cream and pickles in bed. A night that neither one would forget.

The evening was warm but not hot. Carolyn was recalling their wedding in San Juan. She was never sure if remarriage was in her future, let alone an exotic wedding and honeymoon until she met her Captain. Carolyn loved her husband more than any man she had ever known. Daniel was certain that no woman in his time or hers could hold a candle to his modern wife. He blessed the day that she walked into Gull Cottage. Carolyn was his everything.

The two popped back to the cutter and Carolyn began her nightly routine, before retiring. Not finding her hairbrush, she went topside to see if she left it on the deck. Using a flashlight, she searched in the darkness. The Captain had not realized that she had left the cabin. He was engrossed in working on the bilge pump that had stopped functioning.

It caught her unaware. The boom came loose and swung around from behind, knocking her overboard. She wasn't wearing her life jacket. Carolyn thrashed and flailed in the seawater before sinking beneath the surface. Her fright hit Daniel like a freight train and he was knocked over. In one move, he was on his feet and topside.

"Carolyn!" he called out. With no response, the only place that she could be was under the water.

Captain Gregg dove into the dark waters in search of his wife. Using his ghostly powers, he located her motionless form. With Carolyn in tow, he burst through the water and was back up on deck. She had no breath and lay limp. Daniel dematerialized and merged with his wife, becoming one with her. He took in mock breaths which caused her lungs to expand and deflate. Carolyn began to cough, expelling the seawater from her body. Daniel felt her every sensation. He felt what it was like for his wife to be at death's door. He drew himself out of her and became corporeal once again.

He turned her face side down. She coughed and sputtered more seawater from her lungs. Both were trembling. Daniel Gregg was at a loss for words and simply kept his arm around Carolyn as she continued to cough and gasp. Exhausted, she laid on the deck. He lovingly stroked her wet hair and back. His raw emotions flooded their pathway and washed over Carolyn. After several minutes her breathing seemed to normalize. He carried her below and locked the hatched behind him.

"Are you going to be alright, Carolyn?" he softly spoke, but his voice was shaky.

She nodded and stayed silent, her heart still racing from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her seaman found towels and began drying her off. His hands were still trembling, and his face wore the fear and grief that he felt inside. Daniel changed her clothes and she collapsed on the bed cushion. Any questions would wait until morning. Daniel gave her all of the strength that he could muster. Holding his wife in his arms he became semi-transparent and gently became one with her again. He would be there if she needed help to breathe. They closed their eyes and Carolyn went into a soothing, relaxing sleep by way of her husband. The barrier around her mind was also set in place.

The Captain went into a deep state of concentration as he held his precious wife. Slowly and carefully, he scanned the surrounding area with fine precision. A second and third time, he scanned. Finally, there it was. Like a tiny mosquito on a screen door or a needle in a haystack, he discovered a dark shadow in their area. It was deliberately trying to keep its presence hidden. Now Captain Gregg had a sense of what was out there. He continued to monitor both his wife and the dark presence.

—


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Carolyn Gregg awoke the next morning, she could smell breakfast cooking. Her ever-faithful husband was going to make sure that she would eat. She yawned and spotted the cup of English tea waiting for her. Quickly, she gulped it down and went to make more. Carolyn was still experiencing some exhaustion from the previous evening. Bringing fingers to her temples, she sensed a headache coming on and reached for some aspirin in her cosmetic bag.

Daniel Gregg looked at his tired wife. "Do you feel like you can talk about last night, dear?" His forehead furrowed as concern etched his face.

Carolyn rubbed the sleep from her eyes and dropped the aspirin into her mouth. "Yes. I think so." She was heating more water on the portable stove as the dry medication slowly moved downward. She gave a few hard swallows to help it along followed by a mango juice chaser.

"Tell me what happened." He placed a plate of hot eggs and sausage in front of her. She wanted to ignore the food but knew better.

"I went up on deck to see if I left my hair brush there. That was the last place I had used it. Something hit me from behind and suddenly I was in the water. I guess that I can't swim very well, after all." Carolyn feigned a half laugh and fluttered her eyelids.

The Captain brought her more tea. "What hit you was the boom, Carolyn, which I fastened down last night." He raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound right, Daniel. You don't do sloppy work." She narrowed her eyes and glanced down at the eggs staring back at her.

"No. I don't do sloppy work. You are correct. Someone must have monkeyed with it while we were in town last night."

"Who would do that? The black veil group?" Carolyn picked up her fork.

Her husband kept his voice in a low even tone. "I am not sure, Darling, but you are not leaving my sight. Not even for a moment." Her seaman bent down and looked her in the eye, his unspoken words communicated much.

"What about bathroom breaks?" she said calmly while bringing some egg up to her mouth. Mrs. Gregg wondered if a confrontation was around the corner.

"We will figure something out." At this point, Captain Gregg was giving serious consideration to handcuffing them together. "Do not do anything without me being close to you, Carolyn."

"Daniel, I need to take a shower." Her words were firm. "I feel…salty." She rubbed her arm and made a more than obvious sour face.

"Salt does not bother me, dear." He turned aside and plunged his hands into the pockets of the dungarees.

"Daniel, it bothers me. I need to take a shower!" Carolyn's voice grew more insistent and scrunched her salty hair in her hand.

"Very well, then. I will accompany you, invisibly, in the shower." The Captain held his chin up and glared down at her. Thunder rumbled above.

"No, you won't, Daniel Gregg." Carolyn stood staunchly up. "There are other women who will be using the showers besides me!" His wife pulled her own chin up and crossed her arms.

The battle lines were drawn.

The two continued to glare at one another. Both stubborn and neither was willing to budge. Clouds gathered and more thunder rolled. People nearby watched the clouds and pointed to the sky.

They finally came to a compromise. Captain Gregg caused all of the other showers to stop working. Carolyn's shower seemed to be the only one that had water. The women waited until she was done before entering. Invisibly, he kept guard on his wife without the other women being in the facility. He gave his wife more than a once-over look and wished they had not been quarreling. He would have been quite pleased to join her. When Carolyn was finished, he restored water to the other showers. Happy women began to pile in.

The couple purchased a lunch to-go and popped back to the boat. Carolyn's life jacket was promptly restored to her torso, much to her dismay. The Captain double-checked the boat's readiness before they would depart for San Juan.

Mr. and Mrs. Stubborn agreed to put the morning's dispute behind them. Daniel pulled his wife close, inviting her into his thoughts and feelings. She drew herself into his embrace. His unspoken thoughts were a minefield of possible scenarios involving her and the child. Each speculative mine had its own disastrous set of circumstances. Carolyn had not imagined the plague of worry he was experiencing. This was not something that he would usually allow her to see. She blinked repeatedly and nibbled the inside of her cheek. They clung together tighter. With no words being spoken, the two hearts became one flesh.

One of the other ships in the bay was playing a radio that they could easily hear.

_When a man loves a women, he can't keep his mind on nothin' else._

Daniel Gregg clasped his wife's hand in his own and stared into her eyes.

_He'd change the world for the good thing he's found._

The two began to slowly sway. A tear slid down Carolyn's cheek.

_I know just exactly how he feels._

Daniel brought his lips down to hers.

_Cause' baby, oh baby, you're my world,_ he mouthed the words to her before taking her lips captive.

The departure from St. Thomas would experience a delay.

—

Carolyn ate most of her forgotten lunch while reclining in their sleep compartment. She could feel the vessel slicing through the water. Sleep was tugging on her eyelids and she wiggled down into the mattress. On its own, a bedsheet slid up to cover her. Smiling, Carolyn snuggled in for a nap.

Captain Gregg continued on course to Puerto Rico. However, his mind kept returning to the dark being that he detected in the bay. A twisted expression took over his face and he peered away from his sleeping wife in the cabin. Seeing him would possibly draw her questions.

What roll, if any, did the presence play in his wife going overboard. He would have gone after it but didn't dare risk leaving Carolyn unattended. It would be unthinkable under their present circumstances. He needed to see if the creature would follow them, while seeming oblivious to its presence. Making a loose fist, he rested his chin on it in quiet contemplation.

Upon rising from her nap, the Captain's wife went topside. She could see the island coming into view. She and Daniel had come full circle. Carolyn gave a small sigh and leaned on a taut rope.

"We will arrive shortly, dear." Her husband rose and took his place beside her. It was a bittersweet moment and both experienced mixed feelings. Captain Gregg brought her head close with his hand and kissed her hair. She looked up and gave her seaman half a smile.

They would need to pack things up and return to the hotel. The couple would spend another day or two in San Juan before returning to Gull Cottage. Visiting Antonia was high on their agenda. Daniel Gregg would speak to the owner of the cutter about purchasing the craft. A to-do list was forming in their thoughts, and responsibilities beckoned for attention.

The newlyweds arrived back at the hotel with luggage, souvenirs, and gifts. It was now getting close to dinner, so the loving pair headed back out in search of a meal. With his senses heightened, the Captain stayed alert to the possible dark presence. His eyes seemed to dart back and forth as they walked along the blue brick road. Carolyn's attention was captured by the sight of the many old buildings and shops. It was a charming town and more writing ideas surged through her mind. She would make notes back at the hotel.

They decided to dine at a buffet from another hotel. '_All you can eat_' read the magic words and Carolyn was famished. _I wonder if the baby is having a growth spurt,_ she thought and evaluated her growing waistline. Even her husband indulged himself at the buffet. _Where does a ghost put all of those calories? _She envied that aspect of his afterlife

Walking back to their hotel, the two were arm in arm. Captain Gregg sensed the presence of spirits coming up behind them. On one foot, he spun around and assumed a defensive posture, becoming a shield in front of Carolyn. A ghostly form of adrenaline surged through his body as he prepared to protect his wife and child. The two spirits jumped and materialized. It was Applegate and Lilly.

"Blast! You two should know not to sneak up on other spirits!" The Captain was relieved that it was only them but was still rather annoyed.

"W-we didn't want to disturb you, so we just stayed invisible." Elroy was his jittery self.

Carolyn stepped beside her husband. "It's good to see you two! What can we do for you?"

"Oh! Umm, M-Martha said that you and the Captain were going back home, soon, and we wondered if you needed help getting everything back."

"That's very kind of you," Carolyn responded and elbowed her husband.

"Yes…thank you." The seaman was still a bit on edge. An idea came to his mind. "Perhaps, you could run an errand for me?"

"Okay! What can we do?" Lilly stepped forward with a grin on her face. The mood lightened.

"I have a box of cigars that you can take to General Ito in Japan. Are you up for it?" Captain Gregg rubbed his hands together then straightened his shirt.

"Yes, sir." Elroy was the first to speak this time.

"Very good. Follow us back to the hotel. I have them there." Captain Gregg resumed escorting his wife while the other two spirits invisibly followed.

Returning to the hotel room, he scribbled a note on the hotel pad. He folded the note and placed it inside the box with the cigars.

"Give this only to the General. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the pair replied.

"You may come back once you have finished. I'll have another task if you would like something to do in the morning."

The two ghosts acknowledged and vanished.

"You're giving General Ito a box of cigars? What is that about, Daniel?" Carolyn made her way over and slipped her arms around the Captain. Her pregnancy was starting to make it more difficult in reaching him.

"Nothing, really, my love," he said, tugging on his ear and bringing her closer sideways. "I owed the man a box of cigars from a poker game that I lost many, many decades ago. We taught the Samurai how to play poker when wintering over in Japan one year. Although, it may have been a mistake." Captain Gregg relaxed a bit as he recounted the memory.

"A mistake? Why?" Carolyn gave her husband a curious grin.

"My dear, when they so desire, the Samurai have an uncanny knack to effectively 'bluff' their opponents. Their faces and actions can remain absolutely emotionless. Therefore, it makes them nearly impossible to read. They look the same, good hand or bad hand. I learned that lesson the hard way, I'm afraid."

Both Carolyn and Daniel had a good laugh about it. The Captain's tension was broken, for the moment.

—-

In Japan, Elroy and Lilly easily found the Samurai army where they had been before. The two bowed as the General approached. He bowed in return. Applegate gave the box of cigars to Ito and he happily accepted them. Finding the note inside, General Ito read it silently and nodded his understanding. He also noticed how much better the girl ghost's appearance had improved.

"You. Have something for you," Ito addressed Lilly.

"Me?" She gasped.

"Hai." General Ito gestured a hand motion and elegant Japanese women ghosts appeared and made their way over.

The ghost women giggled and produced a lovey silk kimono. They placed it on Lilly, who was all smiles. Then, they took her long brown hair and pulled it up into a Japanese style bun. It was set in place by a long hair comb. Placing wooden thongs on her feet finished the look. The women admired their work, giggled more and vanished.

General Ito gave Lilly a nod of his approval.

"There. Proper young lady, now." He looked proud.

Lilly felt like an Asian queen.

Elroy looked like the puppy who was left behind.

General Ito sighed and gave the ghost a cigar from the box. It was enough to make Elroy smile and square his shoulders. They exchanged bows and the pair left. Later that same evening, it was said that there were several sightings of floating, lit cigars appearing all over the village.

—-

Captain and Mrs. Gregg spent their evening on the balcony of the hotel room. The night breeze was refreshing. Carolyn was enjoying a virgin Pina Colada and her husband had a glass of the Cruzan Rum. Carolyn sashayed over to her Captain and sat in his lap. His arms gently came around his wife and unborn child. Closing his eyes, he held them both and lifted a silent prayer of thanksgiving.

"Daniel," Carolyn stated. "You've been really tense since we left St. Thomas. Are you alright?"

Captain Gregg resisted the familiar urge to pace and cleared his throat instead.

"Not really, darling." Daniel realized that he should inform her of his findings before her questions and demeanor escalated.

"After you were asleep, last night, I did a few more intense scans of the bay and discovered that there indeed was something in the area." He shifted his weight in the chair.

"What did you find, Daniel?" Carolyn was looking him in the eye.

"I do not know, dear, but it clearly was trying to keep hidden. I had to concentrate my efforts just to find something out of the ordinary. I now know what to sense for and so far it has not followed us."

"That's good to hear." She leaned on his shoulder and then touched her mind to his. The exchange of thoughts began to flow, followed by the blending of their hearts and emotions. His arms tightened around her and she drew her mouth down to his. They shared a passionate kiss and Daniel picked up his wife and bought her back into the room. He laid her on their bed and turned downed the lights. A 'Do not disturb' sign was placed on the outside handle of the door.

—-

Lilly and Elroy returned to the hotel. Approaching the newlyweds room, Elroy noticed the sign on the door. He barred Lilly's way as she was going to walk in.

"What are you doing, Elroy?" She was quite annoyed.

"W-we're not going in, Lilly."

"Why not?" She countered.

Elroy pointed to the sign. Even he knew not to go in.

"So what? It's just us. They won't care." She tried to move forward. Elroy stood between her and the door.

"N-no, Lilly. They will care. They will care very much! We are not going in." Applegate couldn't imagine what the Captain would do or say if they barged in. He shuddered at the thought and pulled his sock up.

"What are you talking about, Elroy? I don't understand." The ghost girl threw her hands in the air palms side up.

"Lilly. They're married and on their honeymoon. They're doing…things."

He clasped his hands together and shut his eyes.

"So? What things?" She was genuinely confounded.

"Married people things!" he shot back. _'Could she really not know. Hasn't anyone told her?' _He thought._ If she died young, maybe she didn't know._

_"_U-umm. Lilly, d-do you know where babies come from?" he asked the delicate question.

"Well, everyone knows where babies come from! The stork brings them!" she said as a matter-of-fact.

Applegate put his face in his hands._ 'Why do I have to be the one to explain this?"_

_"_Look, kid. I-I'm like your big brother, right?" He gestured to himself.

"Well, yeah." Lilly looked perplexed.

"Okay. Trust what I am going to tell you. The stork doesn't bring the babies." he said nervously.

"If the stork doesn't bring them, then who does bring them? The groundhog?" The ghost crossed her arms.

"No. H-have you noticed that Mrs. Gregg has a bigger t-tummy?"

"Yeah. Is she getting fatter?"

"Yes, but that is because she has a growing baby in her tummy." Applegate was starting to fidget with his shirt.

"Right. I know that babies grow in the mother's tummy, but when does the stork take the baby out and bring it to the parents?" Lilly was trying to understand, but was doing poorly.

"Storks have nothing to do with babies! Nothing! Understand?!" His face was as red as a tomato.

"How does the baby get out, then, Elroy?"

"The same way that it got in there, more or less." The man needed a drink and started looking around for a bar.

"How does the baby get in the mom's belly, Elroy?" She glared at him.

"I-I'll tell you, but I think that we should take a walk to do that."

"Why? Is it that complicated?" She tilted her head.

"Yes and no." Elroy found a liquor store and managed to float a bottle out, not really knowing what he latched on to. Tequila. That will work. He took a swig and coughed.

The two ghosts took a long walk. The girl had a lot to understand.

—

A beautiful sunrise greeted another day in Puerto Rico. Lilly and Elroy waited outside for Mr. and Mrs. Gregg to come from their room. The couple appeared and seemed to be in good 'spirits'. The Captain looked at the ghost pair and immediately knew that something was amiss.

"Seaman Applegate. Did you deliver the cigars to the General?" Captain Gregg put his hands behind his back.

"Aye-aye, sir!" Elroy saluted.

"Then what seems to be the problem, man?" The Captain looked at both of the ghosts. Lilly and Elroy looked at each other and then the ground.

"Come, now. What is it?" He was starting to get concerned.

"Captain. Maybe we should talk about this man to man, privately. Applegate fidgeted.

Captain Gregg was tempted to argue the 'man to man' part of Elroy's statement but decided that things were muddled enough.

"How about if Lilly and I walk a bit ahead of you two discussing 'man' things and we'll discuss girl things? She has a lovely outfit on," Carolyn offered, seeing the kimono.

"Very good, Darling. You go ahead a bit." He kept his eye on her.

"Now, seaman. Why don't you tell me what is going on?" The Captain focused on the fidgety crewman.

"I don't even know where to begin, sir." Elroy was very uncomfortable and Captain Gregg could see that.

"When in doubt, seaman, always start at the beginning." Daniel put his hands behind his back again.

So, that is exactly what Elroy Applegate did. Detail by detail. Beginning to end. His superior ghost officer wasn't shocked, but embarrassed all the same.

"All of these years, she really didn't know?" Daniel's cheeks were blushing.

"If she was placed in the institution at a young age and died at a young age, no one must have told her. She knew that there was a physical difference between boys and girls, but didn't understand why. I just wish that I didn't have to be the one to tell her." Elroy looked exhausted.

"What did you tell her, Seaman Applegate?" The captain was half-afraid to ask.

"I told her the truth, sir. She couldn't keep thinking that the stork brought babies and I sure couldn't let her walk into your room last night. That would have been disastrous!" He put his face into his hands again.

"Agreed, seaman, and I thank you. It was the correct decision. By all rights, it should have been another woman to tell her, but the girl looks up to you. I'm sure that you did the best you could." Captain Gregg dabbed the sweat from his brow even though the temperature was not hot yet.

"Yeah. Me and a bottle of tequila told her." Elroy shook his head.

Several feet in front of the seamen, Carolyn and Lilly were having a talk.

"So, you really didn't know where babies actually came from?" Carolyn almost stuttered.

"No. But I do now thanks to big brother Elroy," Lilly announced proudly.

Carolyn could not even imagine how a 19th century stuttering sailor was explaining the 'birds and the bees' to a young lady.

"How about if I go over it with you, Lilly, from a girl's perspective." Carolyn was now deep in thought.

"That would be great, Mrs. Carolyn!" Lilly gave her a big smile.

Carolyn and Lilly stopped to let the men catch up to them.

"Daniel. Let's get breakfast to go and take it back to the room. I should really talk to Lilly about the birds and the…you know."

"I quite agree, my dear." He said as he ran his fingers along this inside collar of his henley shirt.

A silence fell over the group. The room of 'awkwardness' was filled to capacity as eyes searched for nonexistent things on the ground.

—-

Back at the hotel, Carolyn was explaining and eating her breakfast at the same time. The ghost seamen were standing on the balcony with the sliding glass door closed.

"Seaman Applegate. I must admit that you have improved much since our initial encounter after we both passed. If you believe that you are ready, I have a bigger assignment for you and Miss Lilly. It is another personal matter, so you are free to decline." The captain was trying not to choke on his words.

Carolyn had bought Elroy a couple of chocolate long johns from the bakery and he was in mid-bite when his captain spoke. It was a big compliment coming from his superior officer.

"Yeth thir," he said and sputtered out pieces of the sweet confectionary.

"In the yard at Gull Cottage, I have a large, black spirit horse. He was given to me by the Samurai and his name is 'Goliath.' Do you think that you and Miss Lilly can bring him here tomorrow?" the Captain asked.

"If he'll come with us." Elroy was licking the frosting off of his fingers.

"Here is my handkerchief. Let him smell it and tell him that I need him. It may help to offer him sugar cubes. Also, I will need the contents of a large wooden box that is in the tack room in my back barn. You'll find leather reins, harnesses and other related items in the box. And last, I may have Carolyn's father give you some currency to bring me. Do you think that you can handle all of that, Seaman Applegate?"

"I'll do my best, sir." He gave another salute.

"Please see that you do, seaman. It is quite a bit of responsibility." Daniel hoped the spirit could do it.

—

Carolyn was surprised to find that Elroy had given the girl a reasonably good explanation of where babies came from. She just needed to add a few things from the female standpoint.

"Any questions, Lilly?" Carolyn hoped not. The poor girl was already embarrassed that her information was more than a little faulty.

"Maybe one, Mrs. Car…Gregg. When you have your baby, will it be a ghost, human, or both? You're alive and Captain Gregg is not."

It was a good question and one that the couple had wondered about themselves.

"We really don't know, Lilly, but we're going to find out. So far, the baby doctor says that everything is going well. We'll just have to see what happens." Carolyn bit her lip softly.

"Okay." The ghost girl seemed satisfied with Carolyn's answer.

After receiving the 'all clear' signal from Carolyn, the Captain and Elroy re-entered the room.

"Crewman Applegate and Miss Lilly, can the two of you wait outside while my wife and I make a phone call?" Captain Gregg reached for the phone.

"Sure. Can we go down to the beach, Elroy?" Lilly pointed into the distance.

"Yeah, I guess." The seaman responded.

"My dear. I need to speak with your father." Daniel dialed to make the collect call and Martha promptly answered. She motioned for Brad Williams to take the phone.

"Yes. Hello, Captain! I'm glad that you called. Have I got something to tell you!" Brad could hardly wait to relay the good news.

"Really? What is it?" Daniel hoped it was about the ship relics.

"I met with the broker and he is serious about purchasing your 'loot'. The man gave me fifty thousand dollars cash in earnest money until you get back and work out a deal!"

Daniel Gregg had to sit down. "Fifty thousand dollars cash, you say?" He looked over at Carolyn who was stifling a squeal.

"Yes! Can you believe it? You'll be able to get much more for the whole lot when you get back and negotiate a price." Brad was thrilled.

"Very good, Mr. Williams…Brad. I appreciate your efforts very much, sir! Now. I am sending crewman Applegate and Miss Lilly back to Gull Cottage. They will be bringing me some items that I have need of. Also, If you would, Brad, please give them five thousand dollars of the earnest money. I am making a large purchase while we are here." Captain Gregg pulled on his ear while he waited for an answer.

"Yes. I suppose that I can. A big purchase, huh? Can I ask what it is?"

Mr. Williams' curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Actually, Brad, I would like to keep it a surprise."

"Alright, Captain. I'll be itching to see what it is. When will they be here?"

"Sometime today, I expect. I'll have them let you know when they arrive." Daniel was evolving a plan.

The two concluded the conversation and Brad was shaking his heading wondering what the ghost Captain had in mind.

"Carolyn, darling, I believe that we have an appointment with Miss Antonia, shortly."

"Yes, we do. We should try and repay her for all that she has done for us, Daniel." Carolyn sat on the bed.

"I agree. First, I need to send Applegate and Miss Lilly on their way."

Taking his wife around her waist, the Captained popped them to the beach where the two other ghosts were waiting. He sent them on with a reminder of his instructions.

—

The newlyweds met with Antonia who made lunch. Delicious, like her other meals had been.

"Antonia," Carolyn began, "we can't thank you enough for all that you have done us and for the wedding. It was more than appreciated."

Antonia seemed surprised. "We do for family. You family now." She stood up and gave the couple a hug.

"We would like to give you some money for all that you did, Miss Antonia." Captain Gregg reached for his wallet.

"No. You don't need to pay! No! Family! No pay! It was so fun!" Antonia was insistent.

Carolyn pulled the sweet woman aside. "Here is our phone number. Let's keep in touch. If we find out anything about Juan, we'll call you. General Milner gave us your number. Thank you, again, Antonia!"

"Yes. Let's keep in touch. I will let you know if things happen around here."

More hugs and the couple departed from Antonia's home.

"Did you do it, Daniel?" Carolyn whispered.

"I most certainly did, darling. I put three hundred dollars in her Bible that was on the coffee table," Daniel said proudly.

They walked off, arm in arm.

—

"Okay. We're here." Elroy and Lilly appeared at the front door to Gull Cottage. "Go ahead and ring the doorbell."

Martha and Emily answered the door.

"We've been expecting you two. How are the newlyweds?" Emily asked as the ghost pair came inside.

"They look like newlyweds, I guess. They're fine." Elroy was a little nervous with the question. "Do you have any sugar cubes, Martha?"

"Sugar cubes? I think so. How many do you want?" She gave the ghost a curious look.

"Uhhh… Several, if you have them?"

Martha went off in the direction of her kitchen.

"Lilly, you take the cubes and see if you can find Goliath. I need to go and look for the tack." Elroy vanished.

"Who's Goliath?" Emily inquired.

"That's the Captain's ghost horse."

"Ghost…horse?" Emily stared in disbelief.

Lilly stepped back to the front yard and called out. "Goliath? Goliath!" She gave a 'kissy' noise to call for the horse.

The ghost horse materialized and approached the girl. Emily opened the door as the large equine came into view and had to steady herself on the doorjamb. Brad joined his wife and took her arm. Martha handed Lilly the sugar cubes. She held her hand flat and placed the a cube in the middle. The horse lifted the cube with his lips and gave her a thankful nod along with a whinny of approval.

"Great Scott! Where did the captain get a ghost horse?" Brad's eyes were trying to take in majestic animal.

"From the Samurai General," Lilly said casually.

"Samurai General?" Brad and Emily exchanged looks.

"Yes. The General and his army rescued the Captain from the bad people." Lilly gave Goliath pats on his nose.

"I need to sit down, Brad." Emily made her way to the parlor couch.

"Rescued Captain Gregg from the bad people?! What the devil are you talking about, girl?" Brad asked in disbelief and scratched his head.

Elroy popped back just in time to hear the last part of the conversation. He had a large sack that contained the contents of the tack box.

"That's p-probably something that you should ask the Captain about yourself, sir." The crewman dug out a lead rope and attached it to Goliath's halter.

"D-did Captain Gregg tell you to send money back with us?" Applegate asked a bewildered Brad Williams.

"Uh…Yes. Hold on a minute." Mr. Williams walked into the parlor and returned with the cash. Elroy stuffed it in his pocket.

"Don't lose that!" Brad instructed.

"I won't." Elroy brought out the handkerchief for Goliath to smell. "The Captain says that he needs y-you. Understand?" The black horse bobbed his head towards the seaman and turned around.

"I think that we're going now." He swung the tack bag over his back and handed Lilly the lead rope. The three suddenly vanished.

Mr. Williams stepped backed into the house and stared into nothing.

"You'll get used to it, Mr. Williams." Martha gave the man a pat on the shoulder and went about her duties.

—-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Daniel and Carolyn were back at the hotel room where she was taking her afternoon rest. There was a knock on the door. Nothing could be seen through the peep hole, but the captain sensed the presence of spirits.

"Yes? Who's there?" he spoke softly so as to not wake his wife.

"I-It's us," stuttered Elroy Applegate.

Captain Gregg opened the door to see the two human spirits and one big, black horse spirit. The mighty horse pushed his way through and walked right into the hotel room, coming face to face with Daniel. Goliath let loose of a loud whinny and gave his seaman a head shake. Carolyn woke up with a start.

"Yes, Goliath, I know. Shhhh… I didn't forget about you. It's been busy, my friend." He gave the horse some ear scratches and pats on the neck.

"Daniel, what's Goliath doing in our hotel room?" Carolyn rose from the bed with a yawn, stretching her arms. She walked over and gave the horse some pats before making her way to the seaman's side.

"Actually, my dear, he is chiding me for my lack of attention to him."

Carolyn lightly laughed. "We can't have that, can we? I need to compete with him for your affections, Daniel?" She gestured to the horse.

"You know better than that, my love. Just don't tell him. Horses can have big egos," Captain Gregg pointed out as he himself stood a little taller.

"I see," she observed. Carolyn also knew of someone else who could have a big ego.

"Come on, Goliath. You need to go back outside." He guided the strong spirit horse outside and into a grassy area. "Wait here for me." The horse bent his long neck over to consume the fresh green grass.

Elroy, Lilly, and Carolyn followed their leader. Applegate produced the cash and gave it to his Captain.

"The t-tack is in the hotel room, sir."

"Very good, Crewman Applegate. I give you my thanks." Captain Gregg was not sure, but it seemed easier to convey his appreciation to the jittery seaman. Perhaps the humble pie wasn't tasting as bad as it had previously.

"Would the two of you like to go off and sight see for a while?" He gave Lilly some money. Since she was able to become corporeal, Lilly could make purchases for her and Elroy.

"I want some new socks. Ones that stay up," Elroy stated. Lilly laughed and the pair went on their way.

"Come, my love. We have some purchases to make." Daniel offered his arm to Carolyn who readily accepted. The pair walked over to the docks where the Spirited was tethered. Small waves were causing the boat to gently rock.

After some haggling and with the strong presence of cash, Captain Gregg became the new owner of the gaff cutter. Carolyn slid the title and bill of sale in her purse. She was excited while her husband was on cloud nine.

The captain did some asking around and was able to locate a large heavy casting net for sale. He made the purchase.

"I just need to make a few alterations and I think that this should work just fine," he said.

"What are you making, Daniel?"

"Our ride home, darling. We're taking the ship back with us." He gave his wife a sly smile.

"I can't wait to see." Carolyn shrugged her shoulders, casting her eyes heavenward.

—

Captain Gregg had the large net spread over the grassy area of a park. He checked it thoughly for any weak spots which, when found, he reinforced. The perimeter needed his attention next.

Mrs. Gregg found a comfy spot to lie back and watch the clouds pass above her. She was thinking ahead about how her marriage to this unknown Gregg relative would go over back in Schooner Bay. Her obvious pregnancy was going to be fuel for all of the town gossips to fire off their busy-body mouths. General Milner was kind enough to have a foreign marriage license made up that would predate the conception of the baby. _'Surely that will keep some tongues from wagging, won't it?' _Carolyn thought. _'We might need Claymore's help.' _She closed her eyes and cringed.

Daniel Gregg watched curiously as his wife appeared to be having a conversation with herself and or the floating white audience in the sky above. Refocusing, he finished making the adaptations to the net. The captain froze time in the surrounding area and popped the net over onto his newly purchased ship.

After returning time to its normal sequence, he walked over to his wife. She was still in an animated conversation, and he sat down beside her.

"My dearest, you really do have a habit of speaking to yourself whether I am near or not." He gave her an affectionate grin.

Carolyn stopped in mid-sentence and sat up next to her captain.

He couldn't hold back and gave a muffled laugh. Mrs. Gregg scrunched her face, tossed her hair back, stuck out her tongue, and walked away from her husband. She muttered a few unkind words as he caught up to her.

"I shouldn't tease you, my love. Your self-held conversations are an endearing quality that I cherish about you." He picked her hand up and placed in the crook of his arm. They strolled over to a familiar restaurant to have dinner.

—-

Back in their hotel room a gentle breeze moved through the open sliding glass door.

Captain Gregg helped pack their bags. Clothes, shoes, and other items levitated themselves into the suitcases.

Daniel found his thoughts wondering in the direction of Gull Cottage and what life was going to be like donning the identity of a previously unrecognized Gregg. What would they have to face? A barrage of questions was certain. His desire for privacy would come under fire. As long as Carolyn and their child were not ridiculed, he would tolerate the inconvenience. The captain was hoping that they would not need Claymore's help. Running one hand through his wavy hair, the thought played out in his mind. '_One bridge crossing at a time'. _He turned his attention to better priorities.

"Darling, if we have nothing else to pack, I will pop our bags over to the cutter." Carolyn did a last search through the room. With all in order, the luggage founds its way over to the awaiting vessel.

Lilly and Elroy met them where Goliath was grazing in the park. The horse was enjoying the green grass even though he did not need to eat. Evening was coming on, and visitors began to disperse. Taking the horse, the new crew of the Spirited made their way over to the docks.

Night was upon them. Just the cover Captain Gregg was waiting for to use his ghostly powers. Opening his arms wide, he motioned for the net to spread out beneath the cutter. Carefully, he pulled the it up and around the entire boat, encasing it on all sides. Bringing out the bag of horse tack, Daniel fished around for the pieces that he needed. Everyone else watched to see what the seaman was constructing. He attached a set of long reins onto the head harness and then supplied Goliath with a full body harness. With more leather strapping, he secured the boat and net to the body harness that wrapped Goliath's torso. Double checking his work, the captain made sure everything was ship shape and Bristol fashion.

He floated around to his wife and landed by her side.

"Are you ready to go, darling?" He grinned at her.

"In that?" She pointed to the boat and horse team.

"Trust me, my love. It will be a ride that you will not soon forget." The captain rocked on his heels with pride.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Carolyn muttered under her breath.

The seaman swept up his wife and put her in the boat, then hopped in himself. Elroy and Lilly popped over next to the boat.

"What do you want us to do, sir?" Elroy looked baffled.

"Follow us, invisibly, and keep watch," he instructed and turned to the horse. "Are you ready, Goliath?"

The horse gave a neigh and a head bob. With one hand, the captain motioned for the boat to rise. Out of the water it came and continued to rise into the sky, Goliath rising along with it.

Carolyn was on the verge of screaming and held on tight to her ghost husband. He let out a fiendish laugh just for fun. With one hand around his wife and the other hand holding the reins, he turned loose a yell to the horse.

"Hya! Take us home, Goliath!"

The muscular black horse began to pull the boat along. Slowly, at first, until inertia helped move them through the clouded night sky.

Carolyn had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, my dear! The view is breath-taking!" he urged his wife.

She opened an eye, just a crack. Then a little bit more, until both were open. Still holding fast to her captain, Carolyn caught her breath as she spotted the moon. It looked so close from their vantage point. She wanted to reach out and touch it. While she was used to Daniel whisking her off to places, this was different. '_Is this what it would feel like if you were Santa Clause?' _ she wondered.

"As we get further north, you will need to put your coat on and perhaps a blanket, Carolyn," her husband suggested. With her index finger and thumb making a circle, she gave him the 'okay' sign.

They watched as the mighty horse pulled the boat through the sky. By this time, he was in a strong gallop. It seemed almost effortless for the steed. This kind of work was Goliath's kind of fun.

Periodically, the clouds would clear and you could see the lights on the ground.

"Can anyone see us, Daniel?"

"No, my dear. We have no running lights!" He let out another laugh.

—

The clouds dissipated and the bright moon lit the night sky. The air began to put a chill in Carolyn's body. Captain Gregg had put her coat in arms reach and she scooped it up.

He brought her close, taking possession of her mouth. His free hand started to roam her body.

Carolyn laughed. "Daniel Gregg! You can't be getting turned on now? We have company. Remember? Besides, you need to pay attention to your driving," she chided him with a smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow and grinned at his bride.

Elroy turned his head away when he saw the kiss taking place.

Lilly saw the kiss too and wondered if they were going to do that 'married thing'. She flew several feet higher.

—-

As the flying boat drew closer to Maine, Captain Gregg gestured for Elroy to come over to the ship.

"Seaman Applegate, fly ahead and go into the barn. In the loft, you should find some wooden ship bracing. Set them up, and we'll place the boat on top. Understand?"

Elroy went over the instructions in his mind and gave the Captain a salute.

"Aye-aye, sir." Off he flew.

Carolyn put both of her arms around her husband. "We owe him a lot too, Daniel."

He looked at her with puppy eyes. "Yes. Don't remind me."

—-

After finding the braces and setting them up, Elroy alerted the family to their impending arrival. Everyone watched out of the windows as the flying boat came into view.

"I can't believe it! They really did bring a ship home!" Martha's mouth was agape, and brought her hand up to her forehead as if to check for a fever.

"Can we go see it?!" the kids asked their grandparents. They were nearly jumping out of their skins.

"Let's see what your mom and the captain want to do."

—-

Elroy was back at the barn and had flipped the switch for the lights to come on. For once, Daniel Gregg was grateful for the electric in the old barn. The tall doors that were custom made opened of their own accord. Releasing the ghost horse, he gently levitated the boat onto the awaiting braces. The captain built the braces and barn many, many decades ago just for the purpose of working on a ship when he retired. Fortunately, most of the braces were still usable. He would replace the ones that required it.

Elroy and Lilly helped the Greggs unload the boat and everyone popped into Gull Cottage. Hugs were passed around like lemonade.

"What did you bring back? Can we see?" The kids were wide awake even though it was late, and they were wearing pajamas.

Carolyn was ready to call it a day, and her husband could tell. The beginning of dark circles were forming under her eyes.

"I think that perhaps tomorrow will be better when everyone is refreshed, children." Captain Gregg took them in his arms. "How about I carry you both to bed?" He picked them up and carried them upstairs. Carolyn was close behind.

After tucking them in bed, Carolyn went to the bathroom to ready herself for the same. The captain went back downstairs to close up the house for the night. Elroy and Lilly had departed for the cottage where big brother ghost stayed.

Carolyn said her goodnights to Martha and her parents. She climbed into bed, relishing the soft cotton sheets that hugged her body. As wonderful as her wedding and honeymoon had been, it was good to be home and in her own bed. Daniel soon slid in beside her and brought her close. It was good to be home, indeed. Tomorrow would involve making more detailed plans for the families' future. All of the family.

—-

Meanwhile, in a hidden area of the spirit realm, detailed plans for the families' future were already decided by the spirit beings shrouded in black. All of the family.

—-

'_Thank you for reading story #2 in the Entrapment series. I hope that you have enjoyed it. I will start story #3 soon. More drama and romance to come. Look for more twists, turns, and surprises! Please feel free to leave comments.'_


End file.
